Project: More Teeth
by Divine Dark Angel
Summary: If the I-rex had been prevented from killing her sibling, if someone had stepped in and stopped IGen and the people of Jurassic World from isolating them and had gotten them properly socialized, if they had been trained to know what they are…how would life be different for the I-rex sisters and the rest of the park? Rated for: Adult Language, Adult Situations, Future Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Title: Project: More Teeth

Author: Divine Dark Angel

Summary: If the I-rex had been prevented from killing her sibling, if someone had stepped in and stopped IGen and the people of Jurassic World from isolating them and had gotten them properly socialized, if they had been trained to know what they are…how would life be different for the I-rex sisters and the rest of the park?

Rating: M for mentions of death and a mature relationship.

Pairing: Owen/Claire, Oc/Katashi Hamada

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize belong to and are copywrite of Universal. The recognizable plot items and other such things are also copyrighted to Universal. I am simply playing in the rich world they have created for us.

* * *

Emma Madison McGovern stood in the lower corner of the observation deck, arms crossed over her chest and a dark scowl on her tan features. The bustle of excited park visitors and their chatter surrounded her as she critically eyed Nenet finishing her seventh – or was it eighth? - great white of the day. The mosasaurus was the only one of her sixteen clutch mates that had survived due to birth defects in the others. Though she was now a juvenile at fifteen meters long and seven tons, Emma felt that her growth had been artificially pushed through excessive feedings for 'entertainment purposes'. She and Dr. Wu would need to have a discussion about this; surely Nenet's breeching would be sufficient for a few of the shows? While not as easily trained as Tut, the bull killer whale she had been responsible for back in Australia, Nenet did have several trained behaviors that would be impressive enough for the crowd. No longer allowed in the tank with her, Emma now interacted with her the same way they did with the breeding whales, through high pressure water guns and a special dock that allowed for Emma to be at surface level but outside of her reach. Large tuna provided incentives for the giant marine lizard to preform when the power hoses weren't enough of an enticement.

The crowd was dispersing now, since Nenet was starting to slow in her circling. She glided over to the windows, causing a few of the guests to shrink back as that large eye swept over them with a predator's gaze. Emma grinned when she met Nenet's eye, raising her hand and giving the 'go to dock' signal. The giant dinosaur gave a barrel roll and headed towards the opposite side of the three-million-gallon tank where she knew she would receive water-gun powered scratches to her itchy under belly.

Emma turned to make her way to the upper deck, dodging around the crowd as they swarmed out of the underground viewing towards other entertainments. She waved to Sarah, the show's 'face', on her way over to the tunnel that lead to the 'socialization dock'. Since Nenet was a solitary creature, daily interaction with her trainer was as important as making sure that she never saw humans as prey animals. A sharp whistle brought the giant creature to the surface, rolling sideways to bring one eye up to peer at the young woman in charge of her care. Emma reached out to itch underneath Nenet's eye ridge. The mosasaur's large eye slid shut, a deep rumble shaking the floating dock and making her laugh.

Standing, Emma gestured for the bucket of tuna to be brought over and Nenet circled around to eye her trainer. Emma raised her arm and gave the signal for 'lap' and was pleased when Nenet began her circling of the enclosure. She gave her three complete laps before giving the signal for 'breach', groaning when she chose to breach next to the dock and completely soak her trainer. Another whistle brought the giant beast's attention back to her and she lined up in front of the dock with her mouth open, expectant. Emma heaved the sixty-pound fish up and over the dock into the waiting beast's mouth. The burbles Nenet gave as she dove with the fish made Emma smile as she un hooked the nozzle of the water gun. The high pressure gun helped to supply the tactile stimulation that was getting harder the larger Nenet grew.

Thirty minutes later, the socialization session was over and Nenet was free to play with the specially designed aquatic toys placed in the enclosure. Emma watched her for a few moments, ensuring that the big beast was happy before she turned and headed for the lab/hatchery where she was sure Dr. Wu would be presiding over the hatching of the new 'asset'. She had words that needed to be hashed over with the good Dr.

* * *

The Innovation Center was busy as always, and Emma almost turned back around to leave. Drenched as she was by Nenet's exuberance, the walk over had only helped dry the outer layer of her clothes. Her short hair, colored vibrant shades of purple and grey every two months or so at the salon on the island, was still damp and sticking out at awkward angles. Emma used the shiny glass doors to smooth the mop down a bit, and called it done. Making her way towards the Hammond Creative Lab, she dodged around a group of school children from nearby islands forcing a smile as the children chattered to each other and pointed at her. Passing her id badge over the employee door into the hatchery gave her a small reprieve from all the noise pressing behind her and she sighed. Understanding the necessity of the public's support was one thing, having to deal with them was something else entirely.

A group of the nursery attendants waved at her as she passed by the public viewing window and she smiled back at them. She recognized Sam, the young man who had been part of Nenet's time in the breeding tank as an adolescent, and tried to avoid catching his attention. A failed date left a bad taste in her mouth, having to sit through two hours of lecture about how a Netflix documentary had changed his entire opinion on the study of killer whales was enough to kill any romantic feelings she had harbored. Conveniently one of the herbivore eggs started to crack at that time, and the hatchery team swung into action.

Emma ducked through the back door of the hatchery and began the short walk towards Dr. Wu's lab office. Passing by the carnivore incubators she noticed a peculiar duo of eggs in the very back, larger than the rest and isolated. As she watched, the larger of the eggs started to violently rock and a large talon broke through the shell. Pensively Emma glanced around for a hatchery attendant, but all of them were circled around the herbivore currently hatching. Emma opened the glass door and stepped in, crossing over to the incubator just as the hatchling was able to punch through the top of the shell. An intelligent amber eye peered up at Emma as she stood by the open topped incubator, and a soft chrup emerged from the little dino. Charmed, Emma cooed back at the infant, watching as the little monster went back to work emerging fully from the shell. Not being a master paleontologist, and having been hired mostly due to her experience with Tut and the other whales, she had no idea what species the little thing was. The small dinosaur was all white, with small osteoderms running in triplicate down the beast's spine. Longer forearms than Rexy, but otherwise looking a lot like her led Emma to believe that perhaps this was a different offshoot species of tyrannosaur. The hatchling was perhaps the length of Emma's forearm, with a tail as long again as her body. Her little head swiveled around to eye Emma again as she chirruped, looking for a mother that did not quite exist. Emma crooned back, stepping forward so the little dinosaur didn't feel quite alone. Watching the baby attempt to stand and walk touched Emma's heart and caused quite a few giggles, reminding her of the foals her parents used to raise. Once up on all fours, the little white dino made her way over towards Emma but stopped as there was a cracking from the other egg in the incubator. Her little head swiveled around with frightening intent and her little body tensed as her sister's head broke through the hardened shell. Emma noticed the high prey drive and reached in to grab the little dino before she could harm her sister. The white dino swiveled her head again to hiss into Emma's face, angry that her hunt had ended so quickly. Emma narrowed her eyes back at the armful and gave a sharp 'No!', using her hand to reinforce the reprimand by softly popping the creature on the nose. Little white reared her head back, looking between up at Emma and over at her newly emerged sister. Chirrups from the little one in the incubator caused the held beast to chirrup back, and Emma placed the one in her arms back into the incubator. Watching and ready to intervene at any second, she stood over the incubator as the two siblings circled each other.

The second sibling was nearly identical to the first, with faint stripes on her white hide. Her eyes were also a darker amber than her older sister, less intelligent seeming at first, but as she explored she seemed more intelligent by the minute. Emma cooed at them and their little heads swiveled to face her tumbling over each other in their efforts to get to her first. Chuckling, Emma reached for them, gathering them up to hold next to her heart and cooing to them the whole time. Their little bodies thrummed with a little rumble, talking back to her and running their heads under her jaw. She walked around the carnivore hatchery with the two little ones held in her arms, tails wrapped around her waist for a few moments before an alarm went off and she spun quickly to face the door.

ACU members swarmed into the room, sweeping the room with their tazer guns looking for the threat. Katashi Hamada, ACU commander, stepped aside as Dr. Wu pressed on his shoulder. The good doctor took in the protective way both sisters had their heads up, teeth showing, and a low hiss emitting from both of them and quickly ordered the ACU out of the hatchery. Katashi remained behind but swung his gun behind him on its carry strap, assuming an 'at ease' posture in front of the door.

"Ms. McGovern, care to explain why the most expensive dinosaurs in the park are clinging to you like a pair of toddlers? And why in the world are they out of containment?"

Ignoring the doctor's insistent demands, Emma ran her fingers over the tiny heads of the siblings twined around her torso. Curios chirrups met her ears as the girls swung their heads up to look at her, forelimbs bracing the creatures on her shoulders as they curled their heads under her chin. Emma cooed at them, settling them down again from their agitation before turning back to address the good doctor.

"Dr. Wu, I came to discuss Nenet's feeding schedule with you. The hatchery team was busy when these two started hatching and I came in to…. supervise? The big girl here almost ate her sister when I intervened. I can return them to the incubator if you'd like?" Emma moved over to the open topped warmer to try and place her twin burdens down, but hissing and squirming met her attempts. The girls gave piping distress calls as she attempted to peel them off of her, and after a few minutes of trying Dr. Wu's voice caused her to stop.

"You might as well leave them Ms. McGovern. It appears they've imprinted on you." The disappointment in Dr. Wu's voice made Emma's hide prickle, and the girls responded to her body language by hissing at the other humans in the room. "Ah, yes. Defiantly imprinted. We'll have your things moved into the big nursery paddock and have the junior trainer take over for the mosasaur…."

Emma felt her bright green eyes widen then narrow at the high-handed way the good doctor interfered in her life, "Excuse me Dr. but I am not giving up caring for Nenet. It's vital to her health that her schedule remain as calm and predictable as possible. The girls can either accompany me to training sessions until they grow to big, or they will have to do without me for an hour or two a day!"

She saw the skin around the doctor's eyes tighten minutely and braced herself to be dismissed. Luckily, the operations manager and director chose that moment to come into the hatchery and observed the tense way the two employees were eyeing each other. The girls had subsided in their hissing, settling for a rough grumble as Emma attempted to hush them. Mr. Masrani grinned at seeing the two assets both viable and showing such spirit. Ms. Dearing looked exasperated at seeing another trainer so attached to the assets, already foreseeing the headache this was likely to cause.

"Ah Ms. McGovern! What brings you so far from lovely Nenet's tank? Everything okay with our girl? She's a big hit with the patrons you know!" Simon Masrani approached the younger woman, heedless of the twin pairs of amber eyes watching his every move. He stopped just out of reach of the agitated infant dinosaurs, curbing his desire to reach out and touch.

"Mr. Masrani! Sir, I am so sorry about this! I was just coming over to talk with Dr. Wu about the feedings in the shows, and then this happened! I didn't know they would imprint, I thought that only happened with raptors! I was just trying to prevent them from slaughtering each other until the hatchery people could…..."

"It's quite all right Ms. McGovern! I'd prefer that the girls be in optimal health than have someone in a position to prevent it stand aside. I assume you'll be taking over their care? Should I let Levi know that he will be responsible for Nenet in the long run?"

"No sir! I can care for all three, please don't disrupt Nenet's schedule for this! I know it will be difficult, but please sir! I've just now gotten her to consistently respond to cues and I don't want her to backslide." Emma kept her voice down to prevent the two creatures clinging to her from getting upset. They were curled under her neck, thrumming.

"If you're sure Ms. McGovern, I am sure that arraignments can be made. The assets health is top priority; whatever you need to ensure they reach peak condition will be provided." Ms. Dearing piped up, not quite strident but not quite on level with her boss. She had her cell phone out and was placing calls to get her quarters reassigned in what used to be the velociraptor hatchery. It had a small trainer's quarters just off the paddock that a Mr. Grady used last. Claire knew that there was likely a mess that needed to be cleaned up before Ms. McGovern could take residence and ordered the staff in charge of housekeeping to take care of that as well as moving the trainer's belongings over as well. "The old raptor training nursery should suffice for the first few months while paddock eleven is being finished. There are trainer's quarters that you can take residence in and it's close enough to the mosasaur's tank for you to continue your work with it. Staff will move your things there as soon as a cleaning crew is finished with repairs."

"Um…. thanks? I mean, thank you for the opportunity Ms. Dearing, Mr. Masrani. Dr. Wu, I'm sorry for interfering, I know how important these new tyrannosaur species probably are to your research…"

"Ms. McGovern, they are not tyrannosaurs. What you're holding are the first hybrid dinosaurs to ever be created. The impact on my research has yet to be determined, however they are extremely important. I will need you to keep very detailed records on their behavior patterns, the way they interact with each other and you, everything!"

"Of course Dr. Wu. Anything you need." Emma grinned down at her new charges, meeting sleepy amber eyes. "Nefret and Nefretari will be in good hands I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Project: More Teeth

Author: Divine Dark Angel

Summary: If the I-rex had been prevented from killing her sibling, if someone had stepped in and stopped IGen and the people of Jurassic World from isolating them and had gotten them properly socialized, if they had been trained to know what they are…how would life be different for the I-rex sisters and the rest of the park?

Rating: M for mentions of death and a mature relationship.

Pairing: Owen/Claire, Oc/Katashi Hamada

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize belong to and are copywrite of Universal. The recognizable plot items and other such things are also copyrighted to Universal. I am simply playing in the rich world they have created for us.

* * *

It took the cleaning and ACU crews two hours to get the paddock ready for Emma and the girls. She spent the time getting to know her charges, how they moved, what their cues were for when they were getting hungry or sleepy, what sorts of vocalizations worked to get their attention the best, how to discipline them and make it stick. The two learned quickly, that was for sure. It took Emma less than thirty minutes to train Nefret that unless the signal was given she had to wait to eat and wasn't to snatch food from her 'mother'. Nefretari was already more patient than her sister, waiting as long as possible for an infant predator to wait for food. Emma sat with her back braced against the wall, hand feeding the little monsters as they sat in front of her. Their little heads were angled to catch the small chunks of bison supplied by the hatchery team, tails curled around their forefeet as they crouched.

'They're like the bobcats the guys back home raised, about the same size too.' Emma mused to herself tossing Nefret another chunk of meat. 'Except those bobcat kittens weren't going to reach an adult size of over five meters tall and fifteen meters long. I have at least five years of them being a manageable size though, at least if the projections are correct.'

Nefretari, her belly dragging on the ground, inched over on all fours to climb into Emma's lap. Curling into a small ball, she tucked her venerable head under her tail and fell fast asleep. Her older sister fought sleep hard as she waddled around the floor of the hatchery, wandering close enough to the glass to see out into the hallway. The osteoderms that would eventually become spines, at least according to the projections, puffed a bit as the small reptile paced back and forth hissing at the employees walking back. Emma was amused for a moment before realizing that the little lizard should not learn that people are prey and whistled sharply for her. Nefret turned her head before stubbornly ignoring the command and continuing to pace the wall. Emma narrowed her eyes and barked her name, glaring at the small creature until she turned and came slinking up to her. Emma didn't let up until Nefret thrummed at her and climbed into her lap to put her foreclaws on her shoulders to peer into her face. Emma's body relaxed and she accepted the small creature's apology, stroking the little creatures head and eye ridges with her finger. Nefret's thrumming intensified, reminding Emma of the way baby crocodiles called their mothers and kept in contact with each other.

"You are going to be the challenge, aren't you Little White?" Emma's amused musing quickly turned less so as she imagined the accelerated growth rate the I-rex was supposedly imbued with. "I have to get obedience drilled into both of you now, before you grow too big to discipline. Lord knows how Tut became an unruly beast when he hit his early puberty and discovered he was bigger than me!"

Nefret didn't make any movement to respond to the vocal stimulation, settling down close to her sister for a nap. The same curled up position left Emma with a lap full of baby dinosaur and an inability to move without disturbing them. With nothing else to do, she put her mind to training tasks that could be done with the infants, things that would teach them social graces and the hierarchy of being in a pack. A few of the aquatic seek and find tasks she had Nenet preform could be adapted to land animals, as well as the target training that enabled veterinary care to be done on her. The adult size of the I-rex would become a problem if the girls decided to not cooperate, which is why Emma had already decided on a reward based system of discipline for them. She would never win in an adult I-rex fight, so she would have to rely on the girls' affection and ingrained obedience to ensure their compliance.

The door hissing open caused her to look up, fingers pausing in their idle stroking of Nefretari. Said dino grumbled and scooted her little feet against Emma's leg to get herself burrowed deeper into her lap. Emma chuckled softly and looked up to see who her visitor could be.

A stone faced ACU commander stood next to what Emma could only describe as the most laid-back looking man she'd come across on the island. The ACU commander she vaguely recognized from previous security meetings that the trainers had been ordered to attend. His sharply angled features and muscular build reminded her of a hawk or some other bird of prey. He was tall, though not as tall as his surfer-boy companion, and wore his height well. His very presence screamed ALPHA and she was sure that mannerism served him well with his squad. His companion was nothing to sneeze at, also well-muscled and standing with ramrod straight posture. They both stared at her as if she was some new creature the lab had produced, and she stared right back at them with calm assurance.

Nefretari lifted her head at the new scents in what was quickly becoming the 'den' and made an inquiring warble. Tilting her head up to peer into Emma's face, she saw that although her mother was wary she was not afraid or angry. Nefretari wiggled her way out from under her sister and waddled over to investigate the new comers. Both men stood still as the infant I-rex approached, neither flinching or moving away from her.

Surfer-guy bent down on one knee to get a better view of the striped white predator, and Nefretari paused a few feet from them to re-evaluate the situation. She looked back at her mother and sister for reassurance, and at Emma's soft note of encouragement, proceeded with her investigation. The ACU commander remained upright, hand never far from the 'jolt-stick' he carried to use with the more rambunctious hatchlings. Emma narrowed her eyes at him and subtly shook her head.

'If you shock her she's never going to trust you again. A firm no should suffice for now, Mr…" Emma's tone was low and steady, giving nothing away to her young charge.

"Hamada. Commander Hamada, asset containment. Ms. McGovern, I cannot stress enough how dangerous this little endeavor is. These assets are bred to be vicious killing machines; I believe the ads call them a 'T-rex with more teeth'. I am not entirely sure you should be interacting with them without proper security escort." The commander's stern gaze fell on the asset still in her lap, narrowing when he saw it begin to wake.

Emma was too busy eyeing Nefretari's interactions with Surfer-guy to pay Commander Hamada much attention, but his tone made her glance at him. "Commander, while I appreciate your concern, right now these 'assets' are the size of your average housecat. Their infant teeth are barley bigger than my thumbnail and I outweigh them by a good hundred pounds. I am in more danger walking to and from Nenet's tank from human predators than I am from these two infants. Now, if you're so concerned then by all means assign me a security detail but they will do things my way or they will be fed to the mosasaur. Do I make myself clear?"

Surfer-guy chuckled, calmly letting Nefretari examine him, "Quite a threat ma'am, but I'm sure Katashi is just worried a pretty little thing like you could get eaten by the big scary baby dinos. It's his job to look after all of us 'crazy asset lovers', isn't it Katashi?"

"Indeed Mr. Grady, although you and your band of 'crazy asset lovers' refuses to obey even one of my security mandates with that pack of monsters you interact with." The commander's disgruntlement showed plainly in the non-expression he wore, though he kept his tone neutral to avoid upsetting the assets.

"Grady? Owen Grady? The man who thinks he can militarize velociraptors? Nefretari come here, now!" The last sentence came out as a sharp command, and her tone made the little predator swivel her body around and scamper back into her lap. Nefretari chirruped worriedly, putting her small head in Emma's face and staring at her. Emma hummed reassuringly, rewarding the instant obedience with a quick scratch under the little wedge shaped head. Reassured, the little monster crawled back into her lap to settle next to her sister.

Surprisingly, Nefret had not moved from her mother's lap. Instead her bright amber eyes had observed silently as these two males invaded her mother's territory. Since her mother had not reacted adversely to their presence she assumed that they must be her mother's mates, and possibly one of them was her father. A querying chirp at one of them was answered by a barring of teeth from the crouching male, and a narrowing of eyes from the standing one. Nefret snarled back at the crouching one, silently showing her teeth. She may be little, but she is fierce and willing to defend her mother and pack-sister to the death.

Emma tried to hold back her giggling as Nefret engaged in a dominance battle with Mr. Grady. Unable to encourage this behavior, she used her forefinger to touch Nenet's snout and shook her head. Grumbling, the little beast slunk back into her lap, turning her back on the two men to burrow her head into Emma's belly. Emma chuckled and stroked the little monster down her soft scaled back, reminded strongly of her friend's python.

"Oh that is just adorable, until she rips your belly open." Mr. Grady commented, brushing off his pants as he stood. "I am not trying to militarize the raptors Ms. McGovern, contrary to what you may have heard around the water cooler. I'm testing their intelligence, attempting to train them and see if they can bond past the initial first year imprinting. Not so different from your Nenet."

"I am not allowing the military to access my reports on Nenet, nor am I training her to seek out and destroy submarines. Her intelligence is limited, the girls are already more intelligent than she is and they're barely three hours old. Not that that needs to be put in any reports you may be writing on them." Emma placed the two on the floor and stood, ignoring the girls plaintive whistles to be carried. Moving toward the men, she turned her head to ensure that the little monsters were following her and was pleased to find them right on her heels. "Are the new quarters ready? I would like to get them settled before they really pass out."

"Indeed Ms. McGovern. I'll get the transport cage ready for the assets." Commander Hamada lifted his radio to do that when Emma placed a strong hand on his wrist. Their eyes met and for a moment Emma could see that there was a bit more to the commander than she originally thought, but then it was gone again just as quickly.

"There will be no need for a cage Commander, the girl's instincts will ensure that they stay close to me. The park closed half an hour ago, so there is no one other than staff out in the ally. If you feel the need you may carry one and Mr. Grady the other, but I would advise that we make them learn to walk since they will eventually be too large to carry." Emma smiled up at the stiff rule enforcer, rubbing his wrist with her thumb. It was unconscious on her part, tactile stimulation being the best way to connect with her chosen animal group. She would not have paid any attention to it had Mr. Grady not huffed with laughter and coughed something about 'training him' under his breath. A scarlet blush crept up her neck and she quickly jerked her hand back to run through her unruly hair. "Um…sorry Commander. I've been up a while and…"

"Never mind Ms. McGovern. Let us go then. If the assets run off it will be you that must chase them down and file, the reports. I will simply watch, possibly with a nice drink in hand." The Commander's stoic expression shifted for just a moment, a micro smile visible in the corners of his lips.

Emma's blush deepened and she whistled for the girls to come to heel. Mr. Grady and the Commander led the way out of the hatchery, Emma and her little white shadows trailing them like a miniature parade.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Project: More Teeth

Author: Divine Dark Angel

Summary: If the I-rex had been prevented from killing her sibling, if someone had stepped in and stopped IGen and the people of Jurassic World from isolating them and had gotten them properly socialized, if they had been trained to know what they are…how would life be different for the I-rex sisters and the rest of the park?

Rating: M for mentions of death and a mature relationship.

Pairing: Owen/Claire, Oc/Katashi Hamada

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize belong to and are copywrite of Universal. The recognizable plot items and other such things are also copyrighted to Universal. I am simply playing in the rich world they have created for us.

Their little parade made it all the way to the back entrance of the hatchery before they garnered any unwanted attention. Emma stared at the commander's back as she trailed behind him, always ensuring that her little beasts were plodding along near her. The girls were crowding around her flip-flop clad feet, wary of all the new sights and sounds. Trusting in their mother, they made no sound and kept as close as they could, not even Nefret attempting to scamper off to explore.

"What did you call them? Nanny or something?" Mr. Grady dropped back to walk closer to her, the girls not even protesting as he walked beside her.

Emma kept a close eye on them as she answered, "Nefret and Nefretari."

"Huh. Mean anything specific? Or did you just like the pretty sound it made?"

"Animals respond best to names with more consonants than vowels. Nefret means beautiful and Nefretari is beautiful companion. I have a thing for Egyptian mythology. My old bull whale was named Tut, he was such an asshole." Emma chuckled, "Even Nenet fell into my quirk, her name means goddess of the deep. I blame my father, he's an archeologist."

"It is good that you chose names fitting the assets. These names will look good on the paddock plates." Commander Hamada chimed in, turning a corner in the ally ahead.

For a moment the girls lost sight of who they had acknowledged as the alpha male and warbled, concerned. Commander Hamada poked his head back around the corner to stare at them in something close to amusement, acknowledging Emma's grin with a nod. Once the girls saw that their male alpha was safe they quieted again, checking in with their mother as she moved to turn the corner as well. Scurrying around the corner quickly, they squeaked when Commander Hamada pressed his palm to the asset entry door to paddock six. Also known as the 'baby raptor pen', the enclosure was around five acers of sparsely planted foliage with a few taller trees scattered around the perimeter. Emma could just glimpse a water feature in the far corner, and was intrigued about the depth and breadth of that. One of the walls was heavy glass, through which she could see what was to become her quarters for the next five or so years. A large room contained a platform king bed that was recessed into the floor, and she could see a counter that divided the living area from the kitchen. A door in the wall led to what she assumed was the bathroom. It seemed comfortable enough, and she saw several boxes stacked by the only other door she could see.

The girls had to be encouraged to walk on the grass covered ground, Nefretari attempting to climb her mother's bare leg when her small talons sank into the moist soil. Emma hissed as the infant's claws bit into the tanned skin of her thigh, deep enough to draw blood. Rather than scold the little creature, Emma simply pried the infant off and placed her next to her sister. Nefret scampered forward, encouraged by her mother's calm demeanor. Pouncing on a small fern, she clamped one of the fronds in her tiny jaws and shook it. Dirt went flying as the plant came out of the rootbed and sent Nenet sprawling snout first into the dirt. Nefretari pounced on her sister, and they rolled around in the damp dirt playfully.

Emma watched them carefully, but Nefret's early aggression seemed to have been replaced by a strong pack bond with her sister. She yelped and attempted to leap away from the strong hands that clamped onto her upper thigh. Commander Hamada hushed her when both girls immediately stopped their play to advance on the male who dared accost their mother. Emma held up her hand in the 'stop' signal holding gazes with the two as they hesitated. She reinforced the command with a sharp "Stay" in a firm voice. The two ceased their movement forward and crouched down on their forelimbs, tails whipping behind them in agitation. Commander Hamada had yet to release her thigh, holding pressure to prevent her bleeding all over the place.

"Ms. McGovern, you require medical attention. Will the assets allow medical in here or not?" the Commander's tone was firm, no hint of fear of the little predators mere feet away.

"I don't think that's a good idea Katashi. Their tolerance of me is wearing thin. I think you might have been accepted as alpha male, but that makes me a beta and I'm gonna get out of here before I get marked up to match. That little lady is not happy with her mother bleeding all over the place. Emma, if you want to get together tomorrow I can meet you at two?" Mr. Grady was backing away towards the asset gate, ready to close it behind him.

"Can't Mr. Grady, Nenet's training session is at one-thirty. How about I text you after the little monsters fall asleep tomorrow night?" Emma's voice came out strained, Commander Hamada's firm grip on her leg bordering on painful. She shifted uncomfortably, but he simply moved with her and tightened his grip when blood trickled around his fingers. She was very glad that she had just gotten a wax with Sarah the day before, even though it had hurt like a sonofabitch. She had to admit that it was a good deal more efficient than shaving, and since she spent most of her time in the salt water of Nenet's tank, shaving everyday would only lead to razor burn she didn't need.

"Sure sweetheart, that'll be fine. My number's in the employee directory and there's a nearly indestructible laptop in the top of the closet for trainer's to use. First aid kits under the kitchen sink. Goodnight!" Mr. Grady had stepped through the massive door and as it was sliding shut he yelled, "And call me Owen!"

Emma rolled her eyes and gave the girls the 'up' command. They rose out of their crouched positions and crept closer to their mother and her mate. The smell of blood made Nefret's eyes narrow and her nostrils flare, but upon realizing it was coming from her mother she keened and ran forward to inspect the wound. Commander Hamada used his free hand to gently push the little one's muzzle away. Nenet snapped at his hand and Emma reached over his shoulder to snap her across the nose, a sharp bark of sound to reinforce the command. Nenet dropped into a submissive crouch, her tail wrapped around her forepaws. Emma held her pinned with a narrowed glare, waiting for her to drop her gaze before she too looked away.

"Sorry Commander, she's testy. I can take care of this if you'd like to go…. I'm sure you have better places to be." Emma smiled down at the crouched man, still almost at eye level with her. Teased mercilessly for her height all through high school, she grew to appreciate it since it gave her a smaller drag in the water.

Commander Hamada turned his head to smirk up at her, the mischief in his eyes startling her into trying to pull away again. His grip didn't waver, steadying her as she balanced on one leg. The girls rose from their crouch slightly, hissing as they crept closer to their mother. They saw her in distress and were willing to take on the much larger male to defend her. Emma noticed this behavior immediately and relaxed into Commander Hamada's hold. Surprised, he nearly lost his balance and ended up tugging her closer to him in response. They both froze, his other hand having come up to grip her other thigh for balance. His face pressed into her stomach, right into her tense abdominal muscles. The girls trilled at them, creeping closer to press their hard little wedge shaped heads into her other leg. She reached down to stroke their heads reassuringly, scratching under the chin of each.

"Ms. McGovern, as much as I am currently enjoying this…...predicament I believe that we should take this party inside. You are still bleeding and I would hate for this delay to cause a scar. Are you able to walk? Will your little monsters follow me if I carry you?" The Commander's smooth voice vibrated into the flat of her belly, causing tingles to run down her spine. Emma swallowed to try and wet her dry throat, and had to repeat the action before she could speak.

"They should follow if you wa-" She barely held back a squeal as the Commander swung her up onto his hip, hand still clamped over her thigh. Embarrassed to be held like a toddler, she hung her head over his shoulder to watch her little monsters follow along behind him. They were wearing down, a long and exciting first day out of the shell.

Emma protested when the Commander attempted to lock the girls out in the enclosure, but not as loudly as the girls themselves. With a wry shake of his head, the Commander allowed the two into the apartment. He crossed the expansive living room to open the door to the bathroom, showing no sign that her extra weight bothered him. Setting her on the counter next to the sink and never releasing the grip he had on her thigh, he reached with his other hand to turn the tap on warm.

"Ms. McGovern-"

"Emma, please. You have my blood on your hands Commander, I think you should be able to call me by name." Emma huffed a slight laugh and leaned her head back against the wall of her bathroom.

The Commander said nothing, only squeezed the hand he had on her thigh as he soaked one of the bright white washcloths in the warm water. He wrung the cloth out with his free hand and then replaced his bloody hand with the cloth on her thigh. He cleared his throat, then told her to hold the cloth there until he could get the first aid kit from the kitchen. She did as she was told, pressing harder than he had to attempt to stop the three long gashes from bleeding entirely.

She heard the commander rustling around in the kitchen, the girls' talons clicking on the concrete floors as they followed him around. She wearily whistled for them, not wanting them to get in trouble while she sat in the bathroom bleeding like a stuck pig. The clicking turned towards her, and then two white heads popped around the corner of the bathroom. They thrummed as they came up to rub their tiny heads on her ankles. Their behavior reminded her of the big cats she had studied in university, and she idly wondered if perhaps they shared some genes with them. She knew that the good doctor played around with the genes he put into the dinosaurs, not always successfully. Nenet shared genes with both killer whales and large sharks, giving her a leg up when Emma developed training exercises for her.

Emma wasn't aware of drifting off, but was jerked back into consciousness when warm hands took the bloody washcloth from her limp grasp. She sat up from her slouch with a gasp and swung blindly. A gentle hand seized her wrist and placed her arm back down as her eyes focused in on the commander. She murmured a soft apology and offered an explanation about brothers and surprises as the commander proceeded to unpack the kit.

"Emma, it's okay. Been a long day for all of us, especially your little terrors. They fell asleep as well, I took the opportunity to put them on a pallet next to your bed. That is what delayed me, apologies." The commander's voice was soft as he gathered his supplies and peeled back the makeshift bandage they had applied to staunch the sluggish bleeding. Glancing down, Emma caught a good look at what her overzealous little monster had inflicted and winced.

The three talons the I-rex possessed on each forepaw had each left an inch-deep gash a good six inches down her thigh. In earlier times she would have passed out or demanded stiches, but after years of working with predators she was willing to simply dermabond it shut and call it a day.

The commander was not as inclined to this plan as she was. Pulling out the alcohol and antibiotic ointment from the kit, he set those down next to the dermabond and gauze pads. Meeting her eyes as he unscrewed the cap on the alcohol, he murmured apologies as he poured it into the wounds. Emma gritted her teeth as the cleanser did its job, burning like a sonofabitch and foaming up as it killed all of the nasty germs that Nefretari had under her talons. Panting thru her mouth and cursing under her breath she leaned her head back against the wall as the commander cracked open the jar of antibiotic ointment. Preparing herself for the cold sting, she was surprised when instead she felt gentle fingers smoothing the cream into the wound bed. She slitted her eyes open to peer curiously at the commander, who chuckled at her expression.

"You look very much like one of your little monsters when you do that. I am truly sorry about the pain; however, a blood infection would pain you very much more. The little monsters would miss their mother-monster very much should you require weeks in hospital." The commander's fist language was most likely not English, Emma concluded as she dropped her head back against the wall with a thud. The brilliant pain from the impact dulled her as the commander applied the dermabond to the wounds and pressed them one by one firmly shut. The burn from the glorified super glue was less than the alcohol, but more than the slight pain in the back of her head and made Emma wince. The commander ran his hands over each wound, ensuring they closed and held. Emma shuddered at the sensation of his hands running over the sensitive skin of her thigh, hiding it behind another wince when he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"I believe this will serve. Allow me to cover with gauze and we shall consider the task complete." As he spoke he placed the non-stick pads over each wound and secured them with tape. "If you do not mind, I must to lift your leg to wrap the final bandage."

Emma nodded mutely, too tired at this point to care. She simply desired the process over and a retreat to her bed asap. The commander lifted her leg behind the knee and placed it over his shoulder. Suddenly Emma's tiredness lifted as this moved her into what would be a compromising situation without her suit still under the loose khaki shorts of her uniform. Unnerved, she watched as he unwrapped the ace bandage and began securing it around her thigh. Not one flicker of emotion crossed his face, not even when his fingers brushed the very top of her inner thigh on his final wrap. Securing the ends with more tape, he helped her down from the sink and into the living room.

Spying her duffle, Emma limped over to search for the huge "Aussie Aquarium" shirt she slept in. Finding it neatly folded near the top, she stripped her shorts and shirt off.

A strangled sounding cough made her realize that although his hands had been close, the commander's eyes had never ventured above her middle thigh and he most likely had not realized she was wearing the modified wetsuit under her uniform. She glanced up at him with an apology on her lips to find he had quickly turned to face the opposite wall. Smiling she slipped her nightshirt over her head and wiggled out of the suit underneath the cover it provided.

"Alright Commander-"

"Katashi." Came a strangled mimicry of his normally smooth tone.

"Katashi. I'm decent, sorry for not warning you about the suit. I assumed you'd seen it already." Emma's voice betrayed a slight guilt over his distress, but amusement ruined it.

"I did not look. Merely dressed the wound. It is not something any decent man would take advantage of." His tone brooked no argument, and she grinned at him.

"Not all men have your morals. I'm exhausted, but I'm sure you're more tired than I am. Carrying my butt all the way in here and stuff. If you want to take a shower and clean up I saw some of Owen's old clothes still in the closet." Emma gestured to the closet's half open sliding doors. A very loud Hawaiian print tee shirt and a pair of linen lounge pants hung on a wire hanger, abandoned by their previous owner.

"It is late, ma'am. Since I have yet to assign a detail for you and the little monsters, I will remain here tonight. A quick shower would be welcome, and thank you for offering. I will take the couch and you should wake me should you need anything." Katashi murmured quietly, moving to take the clothes out of the closet. His face tightened at the loud shirt before he headed to the bathroom.

"Absolutely not Commander! It's been a helluva day for both of us and that monstrosity of a bed is plenty big enough to share! Besides, I know from previous injuries that once I'm down I ain't gettin back up anytime soon. How'm I posed to –yawn- get to you if ah need haelp?" Emma's accent thickened as she grew more tired, her eyelids drooping to half-mast as she staggered over to the bed.

She stayed awake long enough to ensure he would comply before she was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 10

Title: Project: More Teeth

Author: Divine Dark Angel

Summary: If the I-rex had been prevented from killing her sibling, if someone had stepped in and stopped IGen and the people of Jurassic World from isolating them and had gotten them properly socialized, if they had been trained to know what they are…how would life be different for the I-rex sisters and the rest of the park?

Rating: M for mentions of death and a mature relationship.

Pairing: Owen/Claire, Oc/Katashi Hamada

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize belong to and are copywrite of Universal. The recognizable plot items and other such things are also copyrighted to Universal. I am simply playing in the rich world they have created for us.

A soft churring woke Emma the next morning, that and the soft bumping of a hard little snout under her jaw. The events of the previous day came back in a rush when her eyes flew open to see Nefret's face inches from her nose. The tiny creature squeaked and fell off her mother's chest, landing on the other body Emma only now noticed was in the bed next to her. The infant dino froze as she realized she landed on her mother's mate, lifting her tiny head to stare at the giant male. Considering herself lucky for not getting attacked, Nefret crept carefully across the golden expanse of male chest underneath her.

Katashi grumbled and twitched as the tiny infant's talons pricked his skin as she inched across his bare chest. He stirred enough to lift the her off of his chest and set her on the floor before turning on his side to face where Emma lay next to him. Still only marginally awake, he reached out and wrapped his hands around her to tug her over to him. Emma squeaked, but held herself still as twin heads popped up to watch the interaction. Forcing herself to relax, she allowed Katashi to wrap around her and rest his head on top of hers. The short tuffs of her hair tickled his nose so he rubbed his chin over her head to smooth them back down. Emma giggled into his chest and he rumbled back at her.

'I should seriously wake him up, he's going to be so embarrassed!' Emma considered it for all of half a minute before deciding to simply return to sleep herself.

The minute her eyes slid closed, the terrible twosome climbed back into the 'nest' to attempt rousing their mother again. Hunger gave them bravery as they slinked up behind their mother's languid body. Resting their forepaws on the squishy surface under their mother-mates head, the two nuzzled into his hair. Their talons tangled in the squishy mat as they attempted to rouse the male, and in their struggle to free themselves they only got hopelessly tangled in the warmth keepers.

Katashi came fully awake at the noise and movement, instantly alert and scanning for the disturbance. His arms tightened around the small figure he currently held, tugging her tightly into the protective curve of his chest. She came to full awareness at that, beginning to struggle against his hold as the rough movement tugged on her thigh wounds. The twin terrors, now completely tangled in the sheets and making pathetic peeping noises, continued to weakly thrash in attempts to free themselves and come to their mother's assistance.

Katashi released Emma quickly, sitting up and scooting to the side of the bed as fast as he could. An embarrassed red tinge crept up his neck, and his shoulders hunched over as he placed his elbows on his knees. Muttering apologies in a multitude of languages, all Emma could pick out were a few words in English.

She sat up as well, her tee shirt twisted up around her waist. Embarrassed, she tugged her shirt straight and whistled at her errant children. The girls stopped their struggle with the sheets and peeped pathetically up at her, only their snouts visible. Her burst of laughter caused Katashi to turn his head and glance at the source of her amusement, causing him to begin chuckling as well.

Emma soothed her two girls, murmuring praise and reassurance as she unwound the sheets from around their spindly bodies. The poor pillow Katashi had used the night before was in foam pieces from the tender care of the girls' talons, and Emma made a mental note to replace it. The sheets had faired a little better, but here too were signs of the girls' affection. Long rips were torn into the cotton sheets, the quilt having been mostly spared since one or the other of them had pushed it onto the floor.

"I'm going to have to order more sheets and another pillow," Emma managed to get out through her giggle fit. Her sides hurt from holding in the majority of her laughter, not wanting the two predators to be startled. "Wanna help me pick 'em out Hamada? Or do you need to go terrify some of the new recruits?"

The fierce commander of the ACU had reappeared while Emma had been untangling the mass of baby dino and cotton. His shoulders straightened and he stood from the edge of the bed to gather his discarded shirt and uniform, "Apologies again for the imposition Ms. McGovern, and for this morning's incident. It was completely inappropriate and will not happen again. I will assign your security detail at once. Have a pleasant morning."

Without looking at her, the commander quickly tugged on his boots over bare feet and strode quickly to the door leading to the outside. It connected to another door through a short hallway so that there was no straight shot for an infant carnivore to escape into the park proper. Emma stared after the commander for a solid minute until Nefret butted her hand.

"Right then, no sense trying to figure that man out. Are you hungry girls? Thought so, Let's see if they stocked with you two in mind." Emma eased herself to her feet carefully. The wounds stung as the movement pulled against the glorified superglue Katashi had sealed them together with. "Come on little beasties, food for everyone will make the day better!"

Emma hobbled over to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge. One side of the duel doors held common staples for people; milk, eggs, lunchmeat, etc. The other side held neatly packaged containers of red meat, each one dated and labeled. Pulling out a container each for her charges, plus a prepackaged fruit salad from the 'people-fridge', she hooked an ankle around one of the barstools and dragged it over to the island. Hitching a hip up on the stool, she cracked open the seal of the meat container and gave the command for the girls to come. They both crouched in front of her on all four legs, tiny heads cocked back with their mouths open. Emma smiled at them and tossed a hunk of the raw meat into each little maw. With her other hand she popped the lid of her fruit salad and plucked out a piece of pineapple for herself. Thus the three broke fast, Emma alternating between each infant and herself. Once the bowls were empty and the little ones were no longer interested in more, Emma placed the re-sealable meat bowl in the sink and washed her hands.

The twosome followed her as she went to the orderly stacks of boxes that were her things. Seeing them neatly labeled and stacked in order of what she might need the most. The small box on the top read _toiletries_ and Emma toted it into her decently sized bathroom to unpack it. Her twin charges followed after her, their talons clicking on the tile. Seeing that their mother wasn't going to be up to anything interesting, they quickly curled up together on the fluffy rug in front of the bathtub and went promptly to sleep.

As she unpacked Emma kept a close eye on them, but other than relocating to their 'nest' of blankets in the living area, they seemed content to remain near her and not cause a fuss. When they became restless and hungry again Emma pulled another container of meat from the fridge and fed them. As she had finished unpacking and the little monsters seemed to be unwilling to settle down for another nap, Emma decided an excursion into the paddock couldn't hurt. Checking her watch, she realized that she had plenty of time until her training session with Nenet and so began the arduous task of getting ready for her day.

After a quick shower and redressing of the wounds on her thigh, Emma pulled on her high-legged sleeveless wetsuit and the khaki/polo uniform that covered it. As hard as she tried, the laced boots she usually wore simply couldn't be tied. Giving up with a sigh she slipped her feet into thong sandals and whistled for the girls. A crash sounded from the bathroom before the two little beasties stuck their heads around the doorframe. Since Nefretari was covered in pink powder, Emma determined that she must have crawled up on the vanity and knocked over her meager cosmetics. Grinning she slid the doors leading into the paddock open and stepped out into the humid heat of midday island. The girls crept out after her, crowding around her ankles as they touched down into the grass. Flexing their talons into the ground delighted them for a few moments until they realized that their inattention had allowed their mother to wander away from them. They quickly scampered to catch up to her, the infant awkwardness still in their steps.

Emma grinned as she heard their progress catch up to her, their awkward gait causing more than a few plants to be uprooted. As the two scampered behind her, Emma explored the perimeter of the enclosure. Other than being planted with ferns and a myriad of trees, there were tracks worn into the vegetation wide enough for a single adolescent or a human and her two infant dinos. In the far eastern corner was the water feature that Emma had seen yesterday. As she approached it she could see that there was a small strip of sandy beach that led into the cool water. Delighted, Emma slipped off her sandals and stepped into the water. She could see where the filtration system was built into the waterfall feature on the back wall of the enclosure. Testing the water showed that it was fresh and not salt water and her delight was even more than it was when she found the beach. The twins crept to the edge of the water and dipped their snouts into the water to drink. Emma stood up to her knees and waited to see if the two would attempt to swim to her.

Nefretari paced back and forth on the beach, chirping at her. Nefret made brief forays into the shallows, but always turned back before her head could slip under the water. Emma patted the space in front of her and called them, wanting them to at least attempt to swim. Nefretari finally plopped into the water and dog paddled her way towards her mother, her little head held high. Her long tail acted as a rudder and her strong hind legs provided propulsion as she plowed through the few feet to Emma. Bumping into her lower leg, she chirruped as Emma scooped her up into her arms. Emma cooed at her, telling her how brave she was and what a good swimmer she was going to turn into. Nefret watched her sister getting attention from their mother and plowed into the water to join them. Not as coordinated in the water, her little head slipped under a few times before she got the hang of it. Emma struggled not to laugh and called encouragement to her other charge, scooping her up when she reached them. Nefret sneezed as she cleared the water from her sinuses, then tucked her head under Emma's chin and thrummed.

"What brave girls you are! So proud of you, you're both just so brave!" Emma kept her voice pitched high and soft as she waded out of the water, both her charges in her arms. When she reached dry land she placed the twins down on the beach and laughed when they immediately rolled in the sand and covered themselves. Watching Nefret wallow around on her back with all four feet up in the air caused a bubbling feeling of pure joy in Emma, the complete innocence and trust these infants placing in her to keep them safe a bit overwhelming. Checking her watch, she realized she needed to go to Nefret's training session, but had no idea what to do with the girls. "Come on terrors, let's go see if there's something inside that can help."

Emma searched through three storage spaces before she found what looked like Kevlar dog harnesses with chain leashes. There were four of them, and each bore a symbol on the back piece. Other than a few claw marks, the harnesses seemed intact. Pondering for just a second Emma called the girls over and fitted each of them with one of the Kevlar harnesses. The girls seemed highly affronted with these bindings their mother had placed on them and proceeded to roll around and try and bite them off. Failing at that they flopped on the floor and peeped up at their mother pathetically. Emma bit back her laughter hard and clipped a chain leash to each of them, giving the up command she started to walk to the door. The girls protested by making her drag them a few feet before grumbling as they got to their feet and followed her.

It was clear to Emma that they hated the harnesses, but she was unwilling to take them out of the paddock without something to tether them to her. She was sure that their imprinted need to remain close would probably render the harnesses moot, but they were still infant predators and every safety precaution should be taken. If the big cat cubs at the zoological park she interned at could learn to accept it so could the girls.

Going through the internal door, she waited until the girls were through before she shut it. Her ID badge and keys to the apartment were hanging on a hook in the catch-hall so she picked them off the hook and put them in her pocket. The ID badge she clipped to the collar of her polo before opening the other door and stepping out into the ally that ran between paddocks nine and eight. The girls crept out after her, their typical crowding of her ankles confirming that the harness/leash combo was probably over kill. A startled ACU squad member radioed over his walkie that he had a trainer with two assets on the move and requested back-up.

Emma grinned at the poor guy before her sharp ears picked up Commander Hamada's voice on the walkie asking who/what was out of containment. Emma made a clicking noise at the girls and they went off down the alley towards the aquatic section of the park, the poor ACU member trailing behind them. They only met with other ACU members in the restricted spaces between paddocks, but when they had to emerge into the public stretch of the park Emma paused to pick up the girls. Turning to her nervous shadow, she asked if it would be possible for him to clear a path to the mosasaurus tank. He nodded affirmative and edged past her and her two charges to emerge into the public crowd. Emma started to follow but was stopped by a hand on her elbow. Startled, she turned to meet the broad chest of Commander Hamada mere inches from her nose.

"Uh…. hello Commander Hamada! The girls and I are just headed to Nenet's training session. As you can see, I took proper precautions and put these harnesses on the girls so that there shouldn't be a problem…."

"Trainer McGovern, I have no problem with the girls or you taking a walkabout. Thank you for the harness foresight. I do not believe that the director wants the assets seen yet, so hold just a moment." The commander stripped off his uniform shirt and draped it over the twin infants she held, leaving him in a white tank top and his uniform pants.

Emma was struck by his scent coming off the shirt collar now under her nose, sandalwood and sunshine and something that was pure Katashi. The girls offered no protest, mothers-mate smell something they already knew. The dark navy of the shirt blocked the view of the girls nicely, although it did make people curios about what they were hiding. Commander Hamada placed one of his large hands on her lower back and escorted her after his coworker, his stern gaze keeping people at a distance acceptable to both of them.

"Commander, I wanted to say sorry for this morning. I should've set an alarm or something. The girls have to get fed pretty frequently…"

"Emma please, the fault lay with me. I too should have set an alarm, let us simply call it even and begin again?" The Commander's hand was pleasant on her back, the weight of the girls reassuring in her arms, and the sun warm on her face. Combined all these sensations placed her in a seriously happy place and she smiled up at the Commander.

"Sure Katashi, that's cool." Emma caught the micro smile on his face as the girls thrummed under their shirt tent, their heads resting on each of her shoulders. Seeing Nenet's tank in the near distance, Emma asked if Katashi would like to stay for the training session.

"You want me to watch over the little beasts while you train?" Katashi surprised himself with the offer, since the assets were typically things he only concerned himself with when they presented a problem.

"Ohmigod, would you mind terribly? I was planning on simply locking the access door and letting them roam, but if you can help keep them distracted I would seriously be in your debt!" Emma's upbeat voice was echoed by her charges chirruping along.

"Perhaps you could repay this debt by allowing me to bring you dinner tonight?" the Commander wouldn't meet her eyes as he asked, his hand on her back tensing as he waited for her answer.

"I would like that Katashi," Emma waited until he met her eyes to smile at him, bumping her shoulder against his chest. "Hope raw meat doesn't set you off your food, the girls eat when I do."

"No Emma, the eating habits of the tiny monsters will not bother me." Katashi reached ahead of them with his free hand to open the access door to the training dock, "Sergeant Jenkins, thank you for the notification. I will take over from here. You are relieved for meal, be back here at 1530 to assist in escort back."

The young sergeant saluted his commander and took himself off to the barracks for lunch and a quick nap. The commander shut the door after them, sliding the bolt home to ensure that nobody would come in while the girls were running loose. Turning to Emma, he removed his shirt and was pleasantly surprised when the girls leaned away from their mother to rub their heads against his chest. Emma grinned, then placed the girls on the rubber matting of the tank's training deck. Unclipping the leash from the harnesses, the girls were free to explore while Emma went up the steps to the drop deck.

Katashi went and sat on the steps she went up, mostly to prevent the girls from following their mom up but also to keep an eye on Emma. He had noticed the limp she tried to hide and determined he would carry the girls back to the enclosure, monsters willing. The girls crept over to him, whistling to catch his attention. Noticing his gaze, the girls crept up to put their forepaws on his knees and he was never more thankful for his combat pants. As much as he might silently complain about the heat, he knew that the Kevlar woven combat pants protected him from the talons of the assets he worked with just as much as his long sleeved shirt and combat vest. Luckily, his vest was stored in the response vehicle and he wore his shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows which helped cut the heat.

Emma watched out of the corner of her eye as Katashi let go of his strict 'commander hamada' persona and stroked the tops of the girl's heads. She smiled at them and dug around in the spare toy box to pull out a thick rubber ball about the size of a small soccer ball that was left over from when Nenet was small. Calling for the girls' attention she tossed the ball over Katashi's head and the two tore out after it. Katashi tracked them with his eyes before relaxing back against the staircase.

Emma stripped off her shorts and polo, laying them next to her sandals on the bench. The sun warmed her exposed shoulders and she zipped the neck fully up to secure the attached Velcro. Stepping down into the salt water of the drop deck, Emma sucked air in through her teeth at the coolness of the water. She looked out across the tank to see the triple ridges of Nenet's back as she glided through the water towards the deck. Since the deck sunk into main tank and was clear acrylic seven feet thick with a lower front edge that allowed Emma to interact with her charge, it was easy for Nenet to see who entered her domain.

Emma leaned over the waist high lip of the drop deck to tap the surface of the water, pleased when Nenet pulled up parallel to where she stood. Looking into the massive animal's deep brown eye, Emma marveled at her luck to get to work with such a creature. Nenet burbled under the water, causing bubbles to rise up to the surface. Emma placed a hand on the cool hide above Nenet's eye, stroking it for a few minutes before stepping back. Beginning the training/enrichment program with the breeching command and progressing through the sixteen other commands she knew and introducing the next command she wanted her to learn.

The entire training session took a little over an hour, and when it was over Emma used the pressure guns to reward her for her attention and signaled the team in the tower to release the days selection of live fish for her to hunt. Emma watched for a minute before wading out of the drop deck and back onto the main deck. Grabbing a towel out of the bin by the bench, she briskly rubbed her hair and the rest of her body, taking extra care over the still sealed claw marks on her thigh. The soggy bandage she threw in the trashcan, wrapping the towel around her waist. Checking in with the twins and Katashi, she saw him on the floor tugging the ball from Nenet to throw again. Nefretari rode his back, play growling as she hooked her talons in his shirt and had tuffs of his short hair in her mouth. Emma burst out laughing and came down the steps barefoot to help remove her wayward child from the commander's back. Katashi looked over his shoulder at her as she cuddled the infant dino in her arms and softly scolded her.

He caught his breath as the wetsuit clung even more tightly to her form, her damp hair sticking up in odd places from where she had rubbed the towel over it. The lean muscles of her arms held the infant in her arms effortlessly, but the towel hid her lovely legs from his view. She stood with one hip cocked, the weight off her bad leg as she shifted the hatchling into the favored 'toddler-hip' hold. Nefretari hooked her forepaws over her mother's shoulder and put her head down on them. A bump on his forearm showed that Nefret has returned with the ball and was waiting for him to throw it again. Obliging her, Katashi tossed the rubber ball again as Emma set down her burden. Nefretari chased after her sister, colliding with her and causing them both to crash into the mats.

The two humans chuckled at them, Katashi gaining his feet and stretching. Emma admired the stretch and pull of his expansive muscular under his thin tank top. His caramel coloring was rich from all his time in the tropical sun, his black hair and warm dark eyes made her mouth dry for a moment. Stepping forward she lifted her hands to run through his hair, having to stretch up onto her toes to do it. His hair smoothed back into place, Emma went to step back only to find his hands on her hips, pulling her back into his body. She rested her forearms against his chest to prevent her wetsuit from coming into contact with his tank.

"I would like to see after that leg wound if you do not mind, Emma." His deep voice rumbled through his chest and through her athletic form.

"Um…. yeah? I mean, yeah okay. There's a bench up on the top deck…" She hated how breathy her voice had gotten, but his micro smile was back so she quickly forgot about her embarrassment.

Katashi released her and followed her up the stairs. Emma reclined on the bench and allowed the towel to release from around her hips. Katashi knelt next to her hips and ran gentle fingers down the three sealed marks. Their exposure to the saltwater had caused them to become red and puckered, Katashi traced a calloused finger over the marks. Emma sucked air through her teeth at the tender care he exhibited as he examined the marks her little monster had left on her. Katashi was satisfied with the wounds, letting Emma sit back up and rewrapping the towel around her waist.

"I am pleased that the dermabond held. I would ask that you remain out of the salt water, but I know that you will not." Katashi followed her back down the stairs, watching as she picked up Nefretari and covered her with her discarded uniform. The towel she dropped into the hamper and she slipped her feet back into her sandals.

"Commander would you mind toting Nefret back? I figure with me flashing this much leg and you looking like…..well some Asian Adonis nobody will notice that we're carrying two infant dinos." Emma smirked over at his as the back of his neck flushed. He bundled Nefret in his shirt and picked her up to hold in front of him. Her nose poked out of the shirt along his forearm, just her nostrils showing.

Katashi stared down at the warm bundle in his arms and the corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement. He followed Emma to the door and slid the bolt back so he could pull the door open. The young sergeant jumped up from the bench he was sitting on to join up with the pair coming out of the ' _Trainer's Only'_ door. Sgt Jenkins moved out ahead of the pair and asked for the few guests milling around to step aside.

A few leering college kids crowded in behind the trainer in the high-cut wetsuit, cat-calling and elbowing each other. One got close enough to attempt to smack a hand against her ass, but a low hissing from the bundle of clothes over her shoulder and glowing amber eyes made him think twice and run quickly in the other direction. Emma laughed at the look on the Commander's face as they rounded the bend into the ally that would lead them back to the enclosure.

"Don't worry Commander, Nefretari took care of it." Emma smiled as they entered the lock-out hallway. Placing the girls down, Emma removed the harnesses and hung them and her ID badge/keys on the hooks. Opening the inner door she let the girls into the main apartment before turning back to Katashi.

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes, I will be here at 1930 if that is acceptable?"

"That's perfect, see you then!" Emma leaned up to press a quick kiss to his cheek and shut the door before he could respond.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 10

Title: Project: More Teeth

Author: Divine Dark Angel

Summary: If the I-rex had been prevented from killing her sibling, if someone had stepped in and stopped IGen and the people of Jurassic World from isolating them and had gotten them properly socialized, if they had been trained to know what they are…how would life be different for the I-rex sisters and the rest of the park?

Rating: M for mentions of death and a mature relationship.

Pairing: Owen/Claire, Oc/Katashi Hamada

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize belong to and are copywrite of Universal. The recognizable plot items and other such things are also copyrighted to Universal. I am simply playing in the rich world they have created for us.

Emma stripped out of her wetsuit in the bathroom and placed it over the rack to rinse out later. The glass door of the shower allowed her two white shadows to observe their mother apply bubbly smelly stuff all over her body and into the long fur on her head. Emma quickly ran a hand over her limbs to make sure that there weren't any stray patches of fuzz that the wax left behind. Satisfied that she was still smooth as one of her whales, she rinsed off and stepped out onto the bathmat. Wrapping her hair in one towel and another one around her body, she moved over to the vanity to root around for her after-sun lotion. It smelled like coconut and hibiscus and she absolutely loved it. After slicking the lotion all over she wiped her hands off on the towel and let her hair down to finish air drying. She would have to flat iron it later or it would be a puffy mane straight out of the lion king in this humidity.

The girls warbled at her and sniffed her ankle before sneezing and giving her a baleful look. She giggled at them and moved into her main living area. Singing to herself she danced her way over to the closet and sorted through her meager 'good clothes'. The girls warbling became silent, and she heard their talons clicking on the tile as they stalked into the kitchen. A yelp alerted her to the fact that she was not alone in her apartment as she thought and she whirled to block her nude body with the closet door.

A male voice she recognized from brief conversations yesterday caused her to stick her head around the door to see Owen Grady sitting at her kitchen island, a plate with a sandwich and a glass of water in front of him. His attention was directed to the two predators sniffing at his boots, watching them warily to make sure that they didn't take a chunk out of them. Emma growled under her breath, yanking her silk robe off a hanger and making a mental note to get the locks changed.

"Mr. Grady, how so very nice of you to stop by and raid my fridge. I so appreciate it when people come into my domain and _don't tell me they are here!"_ Emma's sweet voice proceeded her around the door, the short silk robe hitting her mid-thigh. Patterned black with soft pink cherry blossoms, the robe had been a gift from an ex-boyfriend that had been spared the fire the rest of his 'gifts' had fed simply because she adored it. It wasn't something she would usually greet guests in, but since she had just danced naked in front of this guest she figured it wouldn't hurt.

"Oh, hey Emma! Yeah, I still had my key and figured I'd wait for you to get back from training. Didn't even hear you in the shower, my bad." Owen grinned at her, "Nice moves by the way, pretty sure the commander would love to see that!"

"Nefret, bite him." Emma giggled at Owen's panicked look, "They aren't trained for that…. yet. I appreciate you NOT mentioning this to Katashi, I don't think you'd walk away from it. Girls, venit."

The girls came over to her, vocalizing with whistles and clicks. She chucked each of them under the jaw and walked over to the 'dino-fridge'. Removing two of the containers, she took a seat next to Owen and popped them open. The girls crouched in front of her as she began the now routine meat toss game. Each one caught more chunks than they missed now, and Emma was pleased to see their coordination improving.

"They're doing very well for it being day two. The raptors couldn't catch anything until they were almost a month old. My partner and I had to grind everything up in a blender and feed them with a turkey baster. Which reminds me, don't use the green blender." Owen watched the feeding routine for another minute or two before asking what commands they knew.

"They're reliable with venit, autem, decendit, and manere. That's come, up, down, and stay in English. I train my animals in Latin, that way they won't ignore them as chatter when I'm with other people. Our next command is going to be 'inveniet': 'find'. I'm going to wait until they're a bit older for that, since I need to order a few things from the big cat trainers back home."

"I might have some things you can use? I use a pig now, but before that we had some hard rubber cylinders with holes in them that we hid in the enclosure. The raptors want things that run and aren't' interested in the tubes anymore. I have a few that are about this big," he held his big hands about a foot apart, "on three different colors. They can see in color, just so you know. Blue can choose the correct target every time, she knows the primary colors and some of the sub shades. Delta and Charlie are a little less reliable, they're at about seventy-five percent. Echo is the worst at it, she's like fifty-fifty. I think she just gets impatient and doesn't want to actually think about it. We also have Kevlar blended harnesses we used when they were about your girls' size, I think we left them in a cabinet around here somewhere…."

"Yeah, I found them earlier when I took them to training with me. Turned out to be overkill, I ended up carrying them. They're really not fond of 'em though, so we're gonna have to practice with them. I'd like to get a look at your tubes, that sounds like it would work for the seek-and-find games. Nefret likes to play fetch, I need to order a few more big game balls for her. Might stock the water feature with some smallish fish and let them try and hunt those…"

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea. You have at least a year before you should be too concerned about having to really work them. The raptors were the size of Dobermans until they had a growth spurt at a year and a half, then they were about the size of a miniature horse. They're almost full grown now and blue's head is taller than mine when she's fully alert. Your girls are gonna be what, Rexy's height?"

"Taller, and fifteen meters long. Projected full growth in six to seven years, the good doctor altered their genes to make them grow faster. That man infuriates me, always looking at the bottom line instead of what's good for the animals." Emma's eyes narrowed as the two girls waddled off to collapse into their nest of blankets, noses tucked under tails.

"Yeah, I've seen the type. Burns my ass almost as much as my superiors trying to militarize my girls." Owen grinned at her, seeing the embarrassed look on her face. "I know the rumors Emma, but over my dead body will my girls be sent off to fight in a goddamn war that has nothing to do with them. It's bad enough my old pod is being used to find mines and enemy submarines, there'll be hell to pay if they try and take the girls."

Emma had to realign the view she had held for the last three years of the trainer in front of her. When she was hired, she had been introduced to all the other 'asset handlers' and Owen had flirted with her. She knew about his dolphins, everyone in the large marine mammal training game knew everyone else if only by name. He was respected in his training techniques and was rumored to ensure that his charges weren't sent on missions he knew would result in losses. When Emma learned that he was here to train the raptors and that IGN was involved she cut all ties with him and avoided the trainer get-togethers that she knew he'd be attending. Now Emma felt like shit for assuming that the water-cooler gossip she'd heard about the guy in front of her was complete bullshit.

Looking at her two charges asleep together in their pile, she wondered how Owen had felt watching his girls do the same things she now watched hers do. "Owen, I-I'm sorry. For all the stupid shit I said yesterday and avoiding you like you had plague, and listening to those stupid hippies at the breakroom meetings, and thinking you'd ever put your girls in danger, and-"

Owen held his hand up at her in a stop gesture, "Dude, Emma, don't worry about it. I know the truth and my team knows the truth and that's the important part. It's cool."

Emma blinked and nodded, "Thanks, appreciate it. Any ideas on how I'm gonna get the two to sleep outside?"

"Um, are you gonna camp outside? 'Cause that's the only way you won't damage the bond. The girls lived in here until they were around two. They get a little more independent at that age and will make their own mini nest out in the paddock. I left the door open for the six months after they chose to move outside, but they usually stayed outside. Helps that you only have the two, although I hear that they're trying to make a male to put in the habitat with them."

"I'm sorry, what?! The fuck do they think they're doing?! Are they trying to actually breed these animals in the 'wild'? Where would they put them? This island is only so big!" Emma's tone change caused Nefret to poke her head out and whistle, and Emma dropped her voice down to a whisper in an attempt to let the baby go back to sleep. "Seriously, what fuckery do those idiots think they're doing? Even if, and it's a big if, they hatch a male successfully who says the girls will even accept a male into their territory? Shit, they might not even be content sharing their territory with each other!" Emma ran hands through her short hair in frustration. If the girls had been outside in the enclosure, she would have paced the apartment. The girls picked up on agitation easily, so Emma had to fight with herself to remain calm. The sleeve of her robe slipped off and bared her nude shoulder reminding her that she was having a conversation with a guy in nothing but a thin silk robe. The flush crept up her neck and down her chest, barely visible under the dark tan she sported from laying out in the drop tank.

Owen chuckled and realized she was becoming uncomfortable, "I'm gonna head out, we have night feeding at 2000. Takes me twenty minutes to get across this damn park, and I'm hoping our 'guests' are already enjoying the restaurants and pool. People move like molasses around here. I'll catch ya next week?"

"Yeah, Owen. Come by whenever, not like I'm going anywhere. If I'm not here check the tank." Emma walked him to the door, opening the interior door to find Katashi with his hand raised to knock. "Ohmigod Katashi! Owen what time is it?"

"Uh…1930-ish I think? Shop-talk took longer than we intended. Hey Commander! That smells amazing, can't stay! See ya next week Emma, I'll ask one of the dudes at the raptor compound to drop those toys by!" Owen squeezed by Katashi's still form and waltzed out of the exterior door, waving over his shoulder as he went.

Emma's green eyes were narrowed at his retreating back, her robe sleeve sliding off her shoulder again. Katashi's eyes traced the exposed skin, noting the soft swell of her breasts and perked nipples from the chill in the hallway. The silk clung to her athletic figure, hugging her waist and hips before ending in the middle of her thighs. Katashi swallowed, his grip on the thermal bag's handles tightening.

Emma's blush was back in full force, a hand rising to tug her sleeve back up and try and flatten her hair down. Self-conscious was a feeling Emma didn't feel often. She knew she was an attractive woman, her body lean and toned from all the training she did in the water as well as her morning jogs around the employee track. The lovely amber tone of her skin flattered her green eyes and set off the wild colors in her hair. Naturally a blonde. Emma had started dying her hair silver when she lost a good friend to complications from type one diabetes. The purple was added when a friend's son passed from SUDEP (sudden unexpected death from epilepsy). She wore minimal make-up, usually only eye-liner and mascara with a red lipstick, and only when she was going out. It wasn't practical to wear a full face of makeup when she was likely to be in the water for most of her day. Raccoon eyes were only cute on the actual animals, and Emma wasn't fond of trying to get the black smudges out of her wetsuit.

A square jaw was offset by a set of full lips and a nose that fit her face well. Her eyes saved her face from being otherwise unremarkable, and she played that feature up by wearing her hair short to bring attention to them and soften her chin. Katashi's eyes were locked on hers now, holding them as she scrambled to think of what to say.

"I'm sorry Katashi, he was here when I got out of the shower. He still has his key and I thought I was alone and Ohmigod it's so damn embarrassing and I would never have danced around naked if I'd have known he was in the kitchen and then this was the fastest thing I could find to wear and then we got to talking and I forgot what I was wearing because I got so involved in training plans for the girls and time got away from us but nothing happened because even though he really loves his animals he's still so damn cocky and has nothing on you…I mean uh, I like you much better because you don't look at me the way Nefret looks at the meat container and I can't tell you how much I really like that about you and…" Emma's panic mounted as she babbled, eyes pinned to the collar of Katashi's deep blue polo.

"Emma, stop. I know how Mr. Grady can be. It is okay, but dinner is becoming cold and we should eat." Katashi used his spare hand to gently turn her around and guide her to the island and allowed her to resume her seat on the barstool. His hand burned from the heat of her through the thin silk robe as he unpacked the thermal cooler he carried. "I hope you enjoy pad thai, it is the only recipe of my mother's that is not likely to give you horrible heartburn."

Emma's eyes widened as she saw the containers emerging from the cooler, "You made all this? It smells amazing!"

The girls had woken from their nap when Owen left but remained in their nest as their mothers-mate laid out their meal. Since their mother was flushed and emitting pheromones so strong the twin girls knew it was likely to end in mating, they wisely remained in their nest until called for. Instinct controlled these behaviors in most infant predators, from lions to panthers to wolves. The males would kill cubs who interfered in mating, so they stayed away when mating behavior began. Being neither hungry or playful, the girls were content to lay in the warm blankets.

Katashi glanced over at them, eyes crinkling as he observed them observing their 'parents'. "Your terrors are watching us. Perhaps they too would like some pad thai?"

Emma glanced over her shoulder at the girls in their blankets. They stared back at her before cuddling back together and closing their eyes. "It seems not, I'm not sure they should eat anything other than the meat prepped for them. I dunno what their diet would be in the wild because I have no idea what the mad scientist modified."

She leaned one arm on the island and put her chin in her hand. Watching Katashi made her mouth dry, his broad shoulders flexing as he plated the food and poured glasses of sweet plum wine. He slid the plates across the island then came around and handed her a pair of chopsticks as he took the chair next to her, sliding it closer to her than Owen had. Emma realized how hungry she was as the tangy sweet smell of pad thai hit her nose, but she was hopeless with chopsticks and couldn't get the rice noodles to cooperate. Katashi watched her struggle amusedly for a moment before he produced a fork and held it out in front of her.

"Something that the proficient Ms. McGovern is bad at? This is something I did not expect." Katashi's dark eyes were warm as she glanced up at him sheepishly. Placing the chopsticks down on the counter, she reached for the fork. Katashi held it father from her than she could comfortably reach, causing her to place a hand on his thigh for balance. The sleeve of her robe slid down again, and this time he leaned forward to place a kiss at the back of her neck. She let out a small gasp, fingers closing around the fork and brushing his as she pulled back. Katashi met her eyes knowingly, pretending to not be affected by the sight of her bare shoulder. He expertly applied his chopsticks to his plate of pad thai, chewing calmly and taking sips of wine. Emma watched him with eyes glazed for a few moments, mesmerized by the dexterity of his hands on the glorified twigs.

The smell lured her back to the noodles, which her fork tames easily. The first taste had her letting out a contented moan, one that Katashi felt in the pit of his gut. Ignoring the fact that she was practically naked was going to kill him, of that he was absolutely sure.

'I should have insisted she dress before dinner; my self-control is not going to last if she insists on being vocally appreciative of my food.' He kept eating, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was expressive with her enjoyment, eating like one who truly loved good food. Her little moans and sighs as she consumed her meal sent tingles through his body, the warmth of her hand on his thigh radiating out from that one spot until his whole leg was on fire from her touch. His eyes followed her as she lifted her wine glass to her lips and drained the remaining wine from the flute.

"Would you like more wine?' Katashi attempted to rise, but her hand on his leg prevented him. She shook her head and smiled up at him dreamily, blinking her eyes slowly. "Why Ms. McGovern, are you inebriated?"

"Um….maaaayyyybbbeee?" Emma dragged out the syllables of the word, leaning in to put her head against his upper arm, "Ah don't….."

Katashi waited to see if she would finish her thought, but she was staring out across the kitchen. He nudged her with his shoulder, asking her wordlessly to finish her thought.

"Drink. Ah don't drink. At least not often. Never with a guy Ah'm not seein'." Emma rolled her head so she could gaze up at his face, "Am Ah seein' you Commander? Ah'd like to see under this really nice polo ya wearin'…."

Katashi's face warmed and he hoped she was tipsy enough to not notice. The soft twang in her voice caused the tingling to travel the rest of his body, not only his thigh. He tilted his head so he could look in her eyes, seeing them warm and open. She didn't seem so intoxicated that she was incapable of remembering what they discussed, so he answered.

"I would enjoy being exclusively in your company Ms. McGovern. Since I intend to be head of your security detail, it would be advisable to be close…." Katashi was cut off by the pressure increasing on his leg as she used her hand as leverage to close the distance and press her lips against the side of his jaw. He turned slightly to tug her off her seat and into his lap, the silk robe sliding open as her legs slid around his hips. He had to lock down hard on his libido as she pressed into his body, sliding her hands under his polo. She tugged up on the shirt and pulled it off his head, running her fingers over his chest as soon as the shirt hit the floor. Her gaze travelled over the exposed skin, taking in the tattoo over his heart and the complete lack of hair on his chest. A strangled groan escaped his throat as she shifted forward on his lap to press kisses along his collar bone. His arms wrapped around her, one around her lower back the other around her shoulders.

Katashi knew he had to slow her down, their relationship was nowhere near ready for this. Had he known her reaction to alcohol he would have brought something else, but he could not argue with the decisions made. He tightened his arms and snugged her tightly to his body, using is hand to press her head into his shoulder. Breathing slowly allowed him to slow his heartrate and regain control of his reaction to her. The pliant way she relaxed into him was reassuring, knowing that she would never allow someone to hold her thus if she did not trust them. Instant attraction aside, Katashi wanted to build a relationship with this woman and a quick fuck was not the way to do so.

He's watched this in other trainers, seen them respond to each other the way he was sure animals did. Reading body language was a vital part of their job descriptions, keeping them alive when working with large predators. This resulted in fast relationships built mostly on mutual lust, satisfying but short. Katashi stroked his hands up and down her spine, the expression on his face pensive. He believed that Emma was special and wanted to pursue her on both the biblical and emotional level, a feeling that grew with every minute spent in her company.

A soft sigh from the woman in his arms brought him out of his thoughts. He pressed a soft kiss to the soft mess her hair had dried to and slid his hands under her ass so that when he stood she was supported against his chest. She was so petit her feet dangled at his knees as he carried her over to her bed. Placing his knee on the mattress, his hand slid up her back to cradle her head as he eased her to the bed. The robe was gaping even further open now, showing the upper curve of her breasts. With great restraint he tugged the quilt up to cover her and went to clean up the kitchen. A soft sigh from the woman on the bed caused a twinge in his chest, but when he turned to check on her the dark eyelashes fanned on her cheek.

The twins crawled over to him, peeping and keeping their heads down. He had seen this in other carnivore hatchlings when they approached their keepers for food. Not wanting to wake Emma, he went to the fridge and pulled out the last two containers of meat. The hatchlings knew what this meant and assumed what Emma called 'feeding crouch'. Katashi cracked open the containers and set them on the floor in front of the girls. Turning away from them, he quickly loaded the dishwasher and put the leftovers in the 'people-fridge'. When he finished, he saw the girls were staring at him still in the 'feeding crouch'. The bowls of meat were sitting in front of them untouched, and Katashi rolled his eyes.

"You are spoiled infant monsters. You must learn to feed yourselves, but I will assist you just this one time." Katashi sat on the floor and parceled out the meat evenly to both hatchlings. "Now you go outside and eliminate your waste. Then you may come back in to sleep in your nest. No waking your mother-monster, no shredding bed linens."

Katashi slid open the doors and walked the girls outside. He did not have to wait long, as the twins did their business quickly in the chilly night air. He realized his shirt was still on the floor of the kitchen, and made a note to retrieve it when he had the girls settled. They came back inside and he shut and latched the door. The girls went immediately to their nest of blankets and burrowed in to get warm. Katashi ensured that they had enough bedding to achieve warmth then returned to Emma.

When he placed his knee on the mattress, she opened her eyes and blinked sleepily at him, "Are ya stayin'?"

"I am not sure that is a good idea amoure, my control is near gone." Katashi's soft voice caressed her ears, a deep rumble in his chest. He brushed the hair out of her eyes, and traced his finger down her cheek.

"It's dark outside sugah, jus' stay here. Ah'll put mah sexy footie pajamas on an everythin'll be fine." Emma tried to get up, but Katashi put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. He slid into bed with her, tugging her into his arms quilt and all. She murmured and threw one shapely leg over his hips. She lay her head above his heart and laced her hand with his to rest on his abdomen. Had she been more awake she would have appreciated the chiseled musculature under her fingers. As it was, his warmth and heartbeat soothed her into a complete sleep.

Katashi waited until he was sure that she would remain asleep before slipping out from under her and tucking the quilt around her shoulders. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple before slipping his shirt back on and grabbing his cooler. Quietly, he slid out of the inner door and paused to engage the lock on the outer door before pulling it shut. The expression Emma called his 'micro-smile' was firmly fixed to his face as he walked back to the ACU apartment complex, not even feeling the chill in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Title: Project: More Teeth

Author: Divine Dark Angel

Summary: If the I-rex had been prevented from killing her sibling, if someone had stepped in and stopped IGen and the people of Jurassic World from isolating them and had gotten them properly socialized, if they had been trained to know what they are…how would life be different for the I-rex sisters and the rest of the park?

Rating: M for mentions of death and a mature relationship.

Pairing: Owen/Claire, Oc/Katashi Hamada

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize belong to and are copywrite of Universal. The recognizable plot items and other such things are also copyrighted to Universal. I am simply playing in the rich world they have created for us.

* * *

The girls were three months old the first time Emma lost them. They were out in the paddock, "hunting" the hollow plastic tubes while Emma lounged by the pool of water. Realizing that neither girl had pranced by with a newly discovered tube in quite some time, Emma shaded her eyes with her hand and searched the enclosure. Seeing neither infant, Emma scrambled to her feet and began trotting around the perimeter of the paddock, scanning under the ferns and other foliage the poor groundskeepers kept planting every few days. Panic rising, she checked under the pile of dead leaves in the corner where she had hidden a large femur bone for the girls to play with. Not seeing them there either, Emma ran to the wall near the exterior door and slammed her hand on the panic alarm.

Immediately, a loud siren started wailing and the red alert lights lit up around the top of the perimeter fence. The door leading into the paddock flew open as ACU squad members flooded into the cleared space just inside the exterior door. Katashi grabbed her by the elbows and scanned her head to toe for injury as his team swept the paddock for threats. Seeing her unharmed, he asked her about the girls.

"I can't find them Tashi! They were just here and now I can't find them! I was doing 'hunt-and-find' with them and they disappeared! I looked everywhere! What if they got out? Did we leave the door open to the apartment this morning?!" Emma's eyes were frantically flickering over the paddock, Katashi still holding her elbows to keep her still. "Ohmigod Katashi, what if they got in a fight and hurt each other?! One of them coulda killed the other one and…."

Katashi rubbed his thumbs over her elbows soothingly, tugging her into his chest. Her breathing slowed to a more normal rate as she rested her forehead against his vest. The team reported back that the assets were not in containment and waited for the commander to choose the next course of action. Katashi let his eyes go unfocused for a moment, staring at the back corner of the paddock that he knew the girls liked to nap in. A brisk wind blew over the paddock just as he started to look away, but something about the way the leaves blew over the patch of sun made him pause. He sent the team out to search the perimeter as he and Emma calmly walked over to the suspicious leaf pile. As they approached it, a few of the leaves at the base shifted unnaturally to the ground, almost as if an object from underneath was being lifted up out of the pile.

Emma stared at the pile of leaves in amazement as Nefret's head shimmered into existence, her sister appearing a moment later as the shifting leaves fell away. Nefretari chirruped at her mother as she clambered to her feet and shook the leaves off her body. The girls skin blended back to their natural white as the two dumbfounded humans gazed at them in mild apprehension. The twins, not even a bit contrite at the trouble they caused, romped over to their mother and her mate, thrumming as they twined around ankles and butted the backs of knees.

Relief made Emma sink to her knees and gather her charges into her arms. Even with three months of growing, the girls were only the size of medium dogs. They had filled out and careful attention was being paid to their weight and dentition. A few of the teeth had been pulled early on as they interfered with the proper closing of the girl's jaws and a snaggle-toothed predator was not as impressive. The imps rubbed her jaw with their noses, begging for food the way they had as smaller infants. Emma giggled through her tears of relief and dug out strips of jerky for them. They took the strips delicately from her hands and bounced off to chew them, leaving their mother to plop onto the dirt and stare after them in shock.

"I am assuming you did not know that they could do such a thing?" Katashi asked, crouching down to rest a hand on her shoulder. He had notified ACU control that the assets were indeed in containment, fielding the questions for later. As he squatted in the blazing island sun, the heat forced him to remove the vest and set it on the ground. His shirt clung to his back, and he set to rolling his sleeves up. Enviously, he eyes Emma's tank top and short-shorts, wishing he could change into his 'casual' clothes as well. Checking his watch, he saw he had three more hours in his shift before he could head into the apartment and change into the spare set of clothes he kept in the closet.

Emma's raised voice pulled his attention to where she paced a circle around the leaf pile where they had found the twins. She had her phone pressed to her ear as her free hand gesticulated wildly, her face telling him that whoever was on the other end of the line was getting an earful. Her flip-flops were discarded after a quick turn-trip-stumble almost sent her face first into the dirt. Another few minutes of quiet-screaming and she hung up the phone and glared at it. She slid the phone back into her pocket and rubbed her hands over her face before plopping down in the dirt next to Katashi's squatted form.

"Fuckery, sheer mad-scientist fuckery. I dunno who this bastard thinks he is, mixing genes and splicing shit together like he's sculpting play-doh. 'Oh, we need to make them fiercer let's add wolverine.' 'Oh we need to make them terrifying…. quick what's scary? OH! Let's make them able to fuckin' camouflage!' Ah would love to jes' once be able to punch tha' ass right in the throat!" Emma sucked air in through her teeth as her charges sped back towards her from where they had been racing around the enclosure. "Ah'm cahlm…..ah'm calm….I'm calm…..I am calm."

By the time the girls bounced into her lap she was as calm as she was going to get. Keeping herself in zen mode was the best way to keep the girls there with her, or at least as zen as two infant predators could get. She glanced up to see what had sent them running for her and saw the door to the apartment sliding open. A quick glance to her left saw Katashi with this shirt and vest back on and standing at military attention at her back, sunglasses blocking her view of his eyes. His micro-expression showed worry, even as he subconsciously altered his stance to more firmly show his support for her.

Emma began to get to her feet but the bundle of fifty pound dinos prevented her from doing much more than shift her weight and straighten her spine. She didn't like meeting this group of unknown people from a weaker position, but could more easily keep a handle on the girls if they were in her lap. The wait was short and soon enough Dr. Wu and a mixed group of lab workers and ACU members tromped into the sunny corner where Emma and the girls held court.

"Trainer McGovern, Commander Hamada. I see the two assets are evidently not out of containment since they both appear to be right in front of me. Care to explain why a full-scale containment breach was launched if no breach was evident? Could you simply not be bothered to do your job effectively Ms. McGovern? Was searching the paddock thoroughly not something you were capable of doing?" Dr. Wu's scornful tone made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "Commander Hamada, was it not you who found the assets? How hard could she have possibly looked for them if you were able to locate them under a pile of leaves? Perhaps you simply wanted to see your lover early today Trainer McGovern?"

Nefret hissed warningly as the small spines that now protruded an inch from her spine stood up. The ostoderms that would one day form her head spines were still not developed yet, and the spines she did have were still soft and blunt. The fact that they could lift in clear aggression was a new development, and Emma saw several of the lab assistant's taking notes on the girls' behavior. Emma drew in a deep breath through her nose and let if escape past her clenched teeth as she breathed through her frustration with the good doctor. It wouldn't do her or the girls any good to piss off the one person on the planet who knew exactly what had gone into their genetic make-up.

"Dr. Wu, there has been a development with the girls that has just begun today. It is not that I didn't look for them, I couldn't find them because they can camouflage. And I don't mean they blend like chameleons, I mean they fucking disappeared. Commander Hamada saw them when the wind blew a pile of leaves against them in the corner here." Emma tried, really she did, but something about Dr. Wu set her teeth on edge and made her want to violently beat the ever-loving shit out of something. She felt the ghost of Katashi's hand brush against the crown of her head and was pleased to have his support.

Dr. Wu looked pleasantly surprised about this development and immediately wanted to take the girls back to his lab to run tests. Emma, of course, vetoed the demand immediately on the grounds that the girls were already stressed from the ACU response team being in the enclosure and the lab group in the enclosure now. "You'll just have to pull the security footage and watch for yourself. Kat…. Commander Hamada's body camera would have captured the whole thing. I'm sure the ACU can provide you with the proper reports. Now, if you would all please leave, the girls and I are worn out from today and will be retiring early. Exit through the paddock doors please, there is no need to traipse through my living quarters. Again."

Emma's stern gaze cowed most of the lab people immediately. The ACU team took one look at their Commander's face and vacated towards the paddock doors immediately, which convinced the rest of the lab people and Dr. Wu to move with them. The two girls climbed out of Emma's lap and stalked the intruders a few feet before Emma's call had them reluctantly turning to follow her into the den.

Katashi followed her as far as the door to her quarters before he leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I have reports to file and film to edit, amoure. I shall return as soon as I am able. Is there anything you require from the commissary? Have the little monsters ceased eating your soap?"

Emma smiled up at him and shook her head, "I'm ok Tashi, thanks. I'll see you when you get off okay?"

A quick press of lips and Katashi followed after the gaggle of people exiting the paddock. Emma watched from behind the glass as the group of intruders left her territory, relaxing the second the large paddock doors slid shut. The girls chirruped at each other, their long tails whacking against Emma's calves painfully as they skittered around on the tile chasing each other.

While still aggressive, the twins had limited their tussles together to play fighting and fewer dominance battles. Emma knew that would likely change as they got older, but for now she was simply glad that the two of them had stopped causing her to carry the shock stick around with her anymore. She had it set to the lowest volume and used it as a mother raptor or rex would use their teeth, to break up the bloodier battles. Kept in a carry pouch on her belt, the stick measures just over a foot long and had settings from low (around 150 volts) to high (7,500 volts – enough to put down an adult pachyasaurus). Emma used it only when she absolutely had to and ensured that the twins thought it was an extension of her and not something that was independent. The most important part of dealing with apex predators was ensuing that they never learned they were higher on the food chain than you.

"Always be the alpha," Owen had told her, stroking a finger down the then only weeks old Indominus, "That's what happened with Barry, the girls saw him as a beta male and attempted to engage in a dominance fight. They were maybe six months old then, not very large. That's what probably saved his life, that and his jolt stick. Keep that on you all the time, though I think your girls will stay obedient longer. The infant stage for the T-rex is reportedly three years, longer for females. As long as you remain Alpha, you should be relatively safe."

Emma tried to keep that in mind, but on days when she and the girls were curled up on the recessed couch watching Animal Planet on the flat screen, it was difficult. The two most dangerous creatures in the park were currently fighting over who got the middle couch cushion and occasionally hissing at the hyenas on the screen. Emma made sure that the 'indoor toys' (one of the hard rubber balls that was hollow on the inside and stuffed with peanuts and two large femur bones that had freeze-dried gristle and meat on them) and then took herself into the bathroom. Knowing better than to shut the door – that had been an awkward thing to explain to the repair guy- Emma tossed her clothes into the hidden hamper and stepped into her steaming hot shower. She enjoyed a solid ten minutes alone before she heard the clicking of talons on the tile and the purring before the shower curtain parted to show Nefretari's inquisitive face. Emma whistled at her and she came completely into the shower stall and rubbed against Emma's thigh. The sensation had taken getting used to, especially since Emma had been single for a good two years. Having felt no touch outside her own -and the lovely European lady at the salon who did her waxes- suddenly she had no privacy at all.

Everywhere she went her little white shadows followed. Bathroom, training sessions, spa appointments, restaurants, everything. The vendors around the island had gotten used to her and her shadows, although the salon and spa charged a lot more since they had to close the area for her and her guests. Thanks to a pay raise -plus bonuses and hazard pay- meant that she was just fine with that. Her sister Cricket had screeched and insisted on a family visit to evaluate the risks of her new position, even after the explanation that nothing could be done to change it. The entire McGovern clan -spouses and children included- were due to land on the island in a week. Mr. Masrani had somehow gotten wind of the impending visit and upgraded the entire family to Apex status and given them the top floor suite usually used for VIP guests. Emma was completely floored by the offer and had attempted to protest but was quickly shot down and sent back to her apartment with the girls.

Nefretari whistled at her, curious about why her mother wasn't paying her attention. Emma smiled down at her, careful to keep her teeth covered. Whatever genes the girls had, smiling with teeth always sparked an aggressive response from them, so Emma modified the impulse to closed-lipped smiling. Kneeling down to put herself on eye level with her young charge, Emma cupped her hands under Nefretari's muzzle and blew across her nostrils. The young dino thrummed back at her, blinking her deep amber eyes slowly. Squatting in the warm spray of the shower, eye-to-eye with an apex predator, naked as the day she was born, Emma burst into laughter and promptly lost her balance. The crack of her head against the side of the tub was the last thing she remembered before the edges of her vision went dark.

* * *

Commander Hamada stood at attention in front of Simon Masrani's pristine desk, watching the disgusting piece of filth in charge of the asset development program malign his girlfriend over her care of the twin monsters. He couldn't read Masrani's body language, but the bastard doctor kept up his eloquent assault on Emma. Since her main experience was in large aquatic predators, Takashi could see that there was some validity to the doctor's complaint. Emma simply didn't have the experience for someone in charge of the most volatile and valuable assets in the park. Rationally Takashi could almost agree with the mad scientist, but emotionally…. well emotionally he was in danger of losing his heart to the crazy-impulsive trainer and would back her decisions.

"And what do you think, Commander Hamada?" Masrani had turned to meet his eyes across the desk, "Is Trainer McGovern up to the task of training the Indominus? Perhaps we could attempt to break the imprint and use Trainer Grady after all?"

The skin around Takashi's eyes tightened minutely and he automatically moved into parade rest, "I am not sure that I am the one to ask on this matter. I have a…personal relationship with Trainer McGovern. I do not believe it would be a good idea to attempt to remove the two assets from her care. They are very closely bonded. The little ones would likely not take kindly to the changes, possibly to the extent of becoming completely uncontrollable. I do not believe this would help you in achieving healthy adult assets."

Masrani considered this, stroking his chin and turning to stare out across his park. The tailored suit jacket had been discarded upon entering his office and tossed over his expensive leather couch. Ms. Dearing currently sat on the end, speaking quietly to someone on her cell phone. The woman looked as polished as usual, but Takashi could see the tension in her shoulders and around the delicate skin around her eyes and mouth. Around the time the phone call ended, Mr. Masrani seemed to reach his decision. He turned to consult Ms. Dearing quietly before returning his attention to the other two men in the room.

"Ms. Dearing and I have decided that in order to prevent this from happening again, Trainer McGovern is going to be paired up with Trainer Grady to ensure that the assets are being handled appropriately. We understand, of course, that the imprint bond cannot be changed over to another person and without it the two assets are likely to become volatile without it. I also must insist that you, Commander, assign another ACU member to command the response team where Trainer McGovern is concerned. You will now be in charge of the Raptor Unit as well as the Containment Unit, the appropriate raises and paperwork will be dropped off at your bunk by open tomorrow."

"Of course Sir. Thank you for your support." Commander Hamada saluted his boss, "May I be excused sir? I have reports to file before I am relieved."

"Sure, sure. Please pass along the news to Trainer McGovern, Ms. Dearing will inform Trainer McGrady." Mr. Masrani waved a hand dismissively.

"Wait a moment Simon! You can't possibly allow the assets to remain with that girl! She panicked and called in a full alert when the assets were still in containment! What's going to happen when an emergency actually happens!? She's gonna panic and cause irreparable harm to either the response team or the assets themselves!" Dr. Wu's voice had taken on a nasally quality as he attempted to appear rational.

Takashi knew that there was bad blood between Emma and the good doctor, but he didn't know the whole story. He decided to ask her over dinner tonight, he was picking up the little monsters' weekly ration of meat as well as their food on the way over and would have to hustle to get both promptly. Spinning on his heel, he saw the sly look on Ms. Dearing's face as she discreetly called the office phone on her cell. Mr. Masrani answered it and had an intense conversation with himself before hanging up violently. He turned to the doctor and excused himself with the fabrication provided by Ms. Dearing, sliding his suit jacket back on and holding out his arm for his assistant park director. The two left through the private helipad door to the waiting chopper, climbing in and disappearing in a whirl of blades.

Dr. Wu's pinched face was sweet to Takashi, who simply nodded at his ranting. Having been dismissed, he moved to the door and was leaving when Dr. Wu's quiet words reached him, "She's going to die, you know that don't you? She's going to slip up and those two creatures are going to kill her."

"That will not happen. You think you have created the perfect monster, however, even the perfect monster has a perfect love for their mothers. She is safest with them and should you chose to try and come after her, it is they you will face."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven ~ 5 ~

Title: Project: More Teeth

Author: Divine Dark Angel

Summary: If the I-rex had been prevented from killing her sibling, if someone had stepped in and stopped I-Gen and the people of Jurassic World from isolating them and had gotten them properly socialized, if they had been trained to know what they are…how would life be different for the I-rex sisters and the rest of the park?

Rating: M for mentions of death and a mature relationship.

Pairing: Owen/Claire, Oc/Katashi Hamada

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize belong to and are copywrite of Universal. The recognizable plot items and other such things are also copyrighted to Universal. I am simply playing in the rich world they have created for us.

Note: Sorry for the delay everyone, and the shortness of this chapter….and that it's mostly fluff. I promise to get a real chapter out asap, the new job is kicking my ass!

* * *

Emma woke to a throbbing head and a weight on her chest, cold water falling on her skin. She blinked sluggishly and saw both girls mere inches from her face, forepaws resting on her bare chest. Their talons pricked her skin as they peered into her eyes, snuffling around her face and thrumming. Emma gingerly lifted her hand and felt around the back of her head to find a small knot under her scalp. Eyeing her fingers, she was relieved to not see blood. The girls kept thrumming as they nudged her with their wedge-shaped heads, urging her to get up. Emma understood the instinct, a downed predator is a dead predator in the wild.

With a groan she slowly pushed the girls' snouts away and gingerly sat up on the shower floor. Besides a dull ache in the back of her head, she didn't feel dizzy or nauseated so she got to her feet and turned the shower off. Wrapping herself in her towel she skipped her lotion routine and went out into the living room. Her wet hair trailed droplets of water behind her all the way to the closet, where she pulled on her 'Aussie Aquarium' shirt and a pair of yoga pants Owen had given her. The dark heather was broken by bright crimson print across her ass that read 'Alpha' and they both had a good laugh when he gave them to her. Wrapping her dripping hair in the towel, she went over to the couch and curled on the end with her head resting on the arm. The girls clamored up beside her, piling onto her legs and putting their heads on her stomach. The rhythmic thrumming lulled Emma's eyes shut again.

* * *

Katashi's patience was running thin as he waited by the hatchery for the girl's dinner. The workers in charge of carnivore hatchlings had accidently used the girl's portions of beef for the hatchery infants and were now trying to get the week's order packaged for transport. The sushi he had picked up from main street was tucked away in the 'people cooler' (a medium turquoise hard side printed with the Aussie Aquarium logo) and he wasn't worried about it getting warm so much as he was worried about Emma. Normally with him this late she would have texted him angry emojis and photos of the little monsters yawning or doing other things that look aggressive when viewed through the lens of a camera. He was almost two hours late due to the reports and interviews from the ACU intervention plus the mix up at the hatchery yet no text messages had hit his phone. The unusual silence was making him worry and the anxiety of not hearing from her caused him to send a quick text to check on her safety. Just as he was ready to abandon the meat altogether, the hatchery workers rolled out a cart with the girl's weekly supply neatly packaged in foam coolers. Katashi put his cooler on top of the cart and quickly walked the short distance to the exterior door of the 'I-rex Den'.

Punching in the code, he shoved the meat cart into the antechamber and shut the exterior door. Pushing through the interior door he was met with Nefret aggressively guarding the entrance to the den. She hissed at him before recognizing him and changed the hiss to a shrill whistle, butting her head into his knee. Nefretari's head popped over the back of the couch and whistled at him, bobbing her head in an effort to grab his attention. Katashi moved quickly to look over the couch and saw Emma curled into a ball with her head resting on the arm of the couch. Nefretari rested her head on her mother's hip, thrumming and looking up at him.

Katashi slowly reached forward, carefully watching Nefretari as he did so. The girls were erratic when it came to anyone approaching their mother when she was sleeping, usually he had not had problems. There was a regrettable incident when Emma had been in the shower and in a poor lapse of judgment he had startled her by walking in unannounced. Her startled scream had sent both infants into attack mode, leaving bruises on his thighs and forearms that would have been much worse had he not been fresh from a containment breach and wearing his protective gear. Nefretari watched him through narrowed amber eyes, clicking at him as he had heard the raptors do with Owen. Katashi slid his fingers through Emma's short hair, as he often did to wake her without startling her into wakefulness. That also did not end well, and his forearm bore those scars as well.

As he slid his large fingers through the soft strands, he paused as his fingers passed over a small knot on the back of her head. Feeling around, he estimated the size of the knot to be roughly the size of a silver dollar. He noticed there was no split in the skin which was an immediate relief. Katashi knelt in front of the couch and drew his fingertips across her cheek, tracing the delicate shell of her ear. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting his dazedly. A soft smile curved her lips and her hand reached for his face, tracing his lips softly with a fingertip. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she leant forward to meet him in a gentle kiss.

"Katashi….sugah. Where've ya been? Ah miss'd ya…" Her words were slurred together softly, blurred from sleep and her accent. Katashi's micro-smile made an appearance as his hand slid down her face to caress her neck.

"Ku`u Lei, I am sorry. There was a mix up at the hatchery with the meat for the little ones. It delayed me longer than anticipated. What has happened here? Why do you have a lump on your head?" Katashi kept his voice low, caressing her neck and the base of her skull.

"Ah slipped in tha shower, Nefretari startled me. Ah don' hava concussion, not nauseated or nothin'. Where 's tha girls?"

Emma's accent made it hard for Katashi to follow her when she was extremely tired or drunk. English was his third language, after his native Hawaiian and his mother's Japanese. By concentrating hard, he usually managed to follow her. "The twin terrors are here, do not worry. Nefretari is behind you, Nefret is guarding the door. They both appear to be fine. My concern is you, are you positive that you are well?"

"Ah'm fine luv, it's just a bump. It is adorable how you look out for me 'Tashi." Emma smiled at him, carding her fingers through his dark hair. "I promise I'm okay, but if you don't let me up to feed the kids we won't be. I can feel Nefretari thrumming on my hip."

Katashi helped her to her feet, retrieving the meat cart and setting two portions on the counter. The rest he placed in the 'carnivore' fridge, pulling their diner from the cooler and placing it on the counter in front of the barstools. He retrieved bottled water from the people fridge and placed it down next to the take out containers. After Emma fed the little ones and washed her hands, she sat down next to him and tugged her stool as close to his as possible. Throwing a leg over his, she popped open her take out and proceeded to eat her dinner with her fingers. Katashi side-eyed her deplorable table manners as he ate his dinner with his chopsticks delicately.

They chatted about work, his with the ACU and hers with the little ones and Nenet. He winced when she started to talk about her training plans for the girls, and placed his hand on her knee.

"Emma, I have news." Katashi waited until she finished dinner and pushed the take out container away from her. When she turned to face him, he steeled his spine and met her curious gaze. "Ku`u Lei, Director Mazrani has issued a mandate. The good doctor convinced him that you do not have the experience necessary to train the little ones."

"What?! That little prick wouldn't know how to train a bunny to eat carrots! Let alone two apex predators who are bio-enhanced and genetically engineered! Who the fuck does he think he is?! Ah wish Ah was less a lady 'cause ah would punch his ass riaght in tha face!" Emma tried to swing her leg down to get up and pace, but Katashi locked his large hand over her thigh and kept her in place. Her eyes were bright with rage and he could feel her practically vibrating under his hand. He stroked his hand down the long length of her thigh, attempting to calm her by touch.

"He attempted to convince the director to remove the Indominus from your care. He cited the lack of experience you have with land predators as a reason you could not handle them. The false containment breach added on top of that….it did not look good. He asked my opinon, and I told him that I have the upmost confidence in your abilities. I also confessed that I am not the most clear-headed when it comes to you. I may have also confessed that we are in an intimate relationship, and have been reassigned. Head of Asset Containment and Raptor Security."

"Ugh, more time with Owen. Joy. At least I still get you in the evenings, and days off." Emma's foot jigged up and down, her tension manifesting in fidgeting.

"About Trainer Grady…he's been assigned to supervise your training of the little ones. There will be joint training sessions between you and him, as well as the little ones. He will be here three or four sessions a week, and before you ask, yes I will be here to supervise." Katashi braced himself for her ranting, his shoulders locking down and his face settling into his neutral mask.

Emma put her face in her hands, refusing to meet Katashi's eyes. He allowed it for now, the slow glide of his hand up and down her leg his only effort to calm her. Emma's slow breathing turned into choppy gasps and her shoulders started shaking, Katashi got worried. Emma raised her face and Katashi leaned forward instantly, reaching forward to wipe the silvery tears from her face. She grinned through them at her tears, placing her hands over his on her face. Turning her head slightly, she placed a kiss on his palm and leaned her face into his hands for a moment.

"Emma, I-" Katashi started, but was silenced by her finger across his lips.

"Not now love, I'm tired and over today. It's been a long ass day and I would like to curl up and sleep now. Can you stay? Since you aren't my security captain any longer/" Emma traced her finger down his jaw to his collar bone. "Which poor sap inherited my freak show anyway?"

"I recommended Sgt. Jenkins. I will stay with you this night, and many nights in the future. Let us go to bed. We will speak more tomorrow."

With a kiss the two of them separated from each other to finish cleaning up the kitchen. Emma whistled for the girls and let them out into the paddock to do their business, piling their blankets into the nest they typically used when Katashi stayed over. She knew they would end up curled around her in the morning, but they usually didn't climb into bed with her until after midnight. The two came back in and piled into their blankets with joyful cheeps. Tumbled together, you couldn't tell where one ended and the other started. Emma glanced over them fondly as she dropped onto the mattress.

Katashi removed his uniform and folded it into the drawer he kept at her apartment. Stripped down to his boxers he slid into bed next to her, tugging her into his warm embrace. Emma traced the tattoo over his heart and placed a tender kiss behind his ear. Her head tucked itself into the crook of his neck and his arms closed around her slight form. Slow breathing evened out into sleep as he stroked her from the crown of her head to the small of her back. Katashi followed her shortly after, feeling the twins climbing up onto the mattress and curling their warm bodies around the two of them. Nefret's head rested on his hip, her sister's on Emma's, and the soft purring lulled them both into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Title: Project: More Teeth

Author: Divine Dark Angel

Summary: If the I-rex had been prevented from killing her sibling, if someone had stepped in and stopped I-Gen and the people of Jurassic World from isolating them and had gotten them properly socialized, if they had been trained to know what they are…how would life be different for the I-rex sisters and the rest of the park?

Rating: M for mentions of death and a mature relationship.

Pairing: Owen/Claire, Oc/Katashi Hamada

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize belong to and are copywrite of Universal. The recognizable plot items and other such things are also copyrighted to Universal. I am simply playing in the rich world they have created for us.

"Ah don' wanna. Why can' ah jus' keep doin' wha' ah'm doin' an' tha bigwigs can back tha hell off?"

"Ku`u Lei, I am not able to change this for you. I would have tried if it were possible. There is a possibility that there is something to be learned from this opportunity, perhaps you should give Mr. Grady a chance?"

"Ah don' wan' him anywhere near tha girls! This is jus' asinine!" A soothing hand traced over the top of her head, the ghost of his touch soothing her enough that her accent thinned, "They're already six months old, changing things on them now will just confuse things for them. Honestly, if they wanted to do shit like this they should have done it when they were younger. Who knows if they'll even accept him in the den? What if they attack him and he gets hurt? They'll make me put them in the paddock and stop interacting with them without a thick ass glass wall between us!"

"Emma, there is a very small possibility that this will occur. I do not doubt the little ones will listen to your commands. If you tolerate him the girls will likely follow your lead." Her head leaned against his shoulder, rolling her forehead against the warm firmness of his arm.

The subjects of the conversation played in the grass in front of the pair, rolling over each other with playful whistles. The white of their hides dull with dirt and small pieces of grass stuck to their ostoderms, the two young predators practiced hunting skills they would never use. Emma felt a brief sense of guilt for being part of this project, bringing animals long past into a world that simply wasn't big enough for them any longer. Nefret chose that moment to pounce on her mother, thrumming and rubbing her face under Emma's throat. A lump formed as she blinked to clear the sudden tears from her eyes, cuddling her first-born and humming back at her. It may have been an act of science that caused the infant to exist in the first place, but even the slight guilt she felt couldn't overcome the absolute love she felt for all three of her charges. Nenet had outgrown her need for Emma's mothering long ago, the aquatics and her specific genetics causing a break in the maternal bond as soon as she reached maturity. Nefret and Nefretari would be with her long after Nenet had started vying for independence, something she was looking forward to immensely.

Nefretari climbed into Katashi's lap, her forearms hooked over his shoulders as she flopped into a boneless heap. Her thrumming was lower than her sister's, a fact that Emma used to differentiate the two when she couldn't see the fading stripes on Nefretari's hide. Katashi stroked down the youngster's back with both hands, itching the flaking skin around the ostoderms. The girls' hides were stretching as they grew, but around the ostoderms and eye ridges the skin tended to flake frequently during growth spurts. Baby oil tends to curb the worst of it, but the twins hated the application and tended to rub it off on the couch or Emma's clothes.

The little family spent time basking in the sun, the baby dinos curled in laps and the humans resting against each other. The slide of the glass door leading into the apartment alerted Katashi that they were no longer alone, Emma's relaxed body posture indicating she didn't hear the door. Katashi leaned down to kiss her forehead and let her know they had company. She grumbled a reply but chose to remain relaxed against him with the girls held in their laps.

When Owen emerged out of the brush onto their sandy stretch of beach, the girls lifted their heads and whistled at him. Owen paused, crouching to put one knee on the ground as he waited. Emma whistled back, her tone even and low. Catching his eye, she repeated the whistle slowly, grinning when he repeated it back to her. Nefret squirmed in her mother's grasp, wanting to go investigate the newcomer. Carefully, Emma released her and watched without staring at her as she approached Owen's crouched form. To his credit, Owen held his ground and let the apex predator approach without showing outward signs of nervousness.

Nefret stalked over towards this new male, crouched on all fours to make her getaway easier should it come to that. Emma's careful gaze tracked her offspring, hand clenched around Katashi's wrist tight enough to cut off the circulation to his hand. He gently shook her hand off his wrist, lacing his fingers through hers in replacement. She glanced up at him, eyes conveying her worry, relaxing her body into his to convey her acceptance of this other male in the paddock. When she glanced back towards where Nefret crept towards Owen, she saw his wide eyes watching the nearing footprints of the invisible baby dino. Emma's sharp bark of warning caused Nefret to shimmer back into view, looking over her shoulder at her mother in worry. Emma shook her head at her wayward child, eyes narrowed as she resumed her journey towards their visitor.

Owen remained crouched as Nefret craned her snout up to snuffle at his clothes and face. Her ostoderms puffed out as she took in the scent of his girls, a bark sounding remarkably like Echo coming out of her throat. Nefretari answered, clamoring out of Katashi's lap to scamper over and smell this newcomer as well. Owen kept his hands loose at his side, perched on his toes and ready to roll away should the girls turn aggressive. After a thorough investigation the girls returned to Emma, rubbing their heads under her chin and returning to their play.

Emma grinned when Owen started chuckling, waving him over to where she and Katashi sprawled on the ground. Owen joined them, flopping on his back with a sigh. "Hey Emma, Commander. That was super fun. Did you know about the invisibility thing? They couldn't do that before right? And what's that whistle? They sound remarkably close to the raptors with some of their vocalizations, did they put raptor in the genes? Did you know-"

Emma's laughter caused the girls to pause in their wrestling to check on her, soft whistles exchanged before they went back to play, "It went surprisingly well, actually. I was thinking that they were going to rip your throat out!"

"The two do have a tendency to convey their displeasure with their teeth. It is perhaps best that we were laying down when you appeared." Katashi's deep voice rumbled under Emma's shoulder, reminding her that it was unprofessional to be laying on her boyfriend when her new supervisor was present. The thought was a cold wash through her and she sat up quickly, brushing at her tank and cargos to remove the bits of dirt and plant matter the girls had left on her. "Um….so. I guess we need to talk? About why you're here? Changes you want to make? Stuff like that?"

"Look Emma, I know that this was kinda forced on you. I'm not gonna come in here and change things on you or them unless it's unsafe. These are your kids, and neither of us know what the hell that quack put in them so who the fuck knows how we're supposed to train them in the first place. It's not your fault that they keep doing shit they shouldn't be able to do, it's that asshole in the lab pretending to be some sort of god. I'm just here to offer suggestions and to keep the fuckers up in the lab happy and off your back." Owen's beaming smile made her worries disappear, but before she could voice her relief a white blur bolted past her and bowled him over onto his stomach.

"Shit! Nefret venit! Katashi get the stick!" Emma reached forward to get her arms around the front of the angry predator, dodging her attempts to claw her away. "Nefret! Venit!"

Katashi arrived back with the shock stick, getting the tool between the pissed off infant and her intended target. A few jolts had her backing off, shaking her head and growling. Emma checked to make sure that Owen wasn't badly injured before rounding on her offspring, bowling her over onto her back and pinning her there with a low noise. Nefret struggled for a moment, catching Emma on the forearms with the tips of her claws, forcing Emma to grasp her by the muzzle and stare her down. Meeting her mother's angry gaze took the fight out of her and she went limp under Emma's grip. Emma waited a bit to see if the infant was going to fight again, letting her up after a moment. Sending her and her sister to the mark by the small pond they had learned to wait on, Emma turned to Owen and Katashi.

"Owen? You okay?" Emma scrubbed her hands over her face and through her short hair, the suddenness of Nefret's attack causing a jittery nervousness she attempted to burn off through movement.

Owen had stripped his shirt off to reveal a Kevlar vest similar to Katashi's, "Yeah Emma I'm fine. I knew wearing this was a good plan, but man…. she's fast. I mean really fast. How old are they now?"

"Six months, they hatched in December. They've always been extremely coordinated, after the first month they never seemed to have that awkwardness that most infants do. It's the smile, I think, that set her off. You can't show teeth around them, they see it as aggression. She probably thought you were gonna challenge Katashi. I'm sorry, I should have told you about that."

"It's cool, any other surprises I should know about though? Secret handshake? A complete language of whistles?" Owen's good humor had survived the incident intact, the only casualty his poor shirt. Emma winced as she took it from him to inspect the damage, thinking that she could perhaps sew it up for him.

"I'm sorry about your shirt Owen, there's too many rips for me to try and fix it….."

"That's okay, it was an old shirt. Wore it just in case this happened. Maybe I'll leave it here and they can get used to the smell. I am curious what would happen if they met the girls though…..they do sound remarkably like them…." Owen trailed off, watching the two crouched on their spot. The unblinking amber eyes were unnerving, tails sweeping side to side as they waited for their mother to call them…..there was something vaguely feline about it. "I wish we could get our hands on their DNA structure. I can't seem to pin down all the behaviors they exhibit."

"I've seen things that remind me of big cats, primates, elephants…..It's ridiculous! Just when I think I have it something else pops up!" Emma's exasperated tone caused both girls to sit up on their haunches and croon at her, she ignored them and continued speaking, "I have requested a copy of their genome, but due to 'intellectual property' and 'copywrited genetic research' they keep blocking me. I've never seen the raptors, so I couldn't tell you about if they exhibit raptor-like behavior. If they do share genes with the raptors… I know raptors are supposedly the smartest of the dinosaurs we've brought back…..can we really think we can contain them? I don't want to believe they're dangerous, but I know they'll be massive as adults. We've seen hand raised lion cubs turn on their caretakers, what's going to make them any different?"

"I'm pretty sure that the imprint bond is going to save us on that one. The raptors have attacked other humans, but they still respect and respond to my commands. The important thing is not to start fearing them for something that may happen, it's gonna communicate thru to them and then they'll start to sense weakness. Call them over, I want to see what behavior they exhibit now."

"Nefret, Nefretari." The instantaneous swivel of their heads to face her made her heart swell with pride, the bright amber of their eyes caught the sun briefly before their inner lids slid to protect them, "Venit."

Nefretari ran to her, all four legs underneath her to enable her to move swiftly across the distance. Reading her behavior, Emma crossed her legs under her and prepared to catch, bracing for the impact as she would a human toddler running toward her. The soft whoosh of her breath leaving her after impact made Katashi chuckle, a hand moving to support her in rocking back upright stroking down her spine before moving away. Nefretari thrummed and pushed her snout up under Emma's throat, breath puffing across the delicate skin behind her ear. Emma hummed a swift set of notes, arms wrapping around the more fragile of her children.

When disciplined, the girls reacted in completely opposite ways. Nefret usually pranced off, head and tail high. Nefretari crept, belly and head low to the ground. When recalled, the reverse was true. Nefretari always rocketed back to her in exuberance, while her sister sulked and had to be coaxed out of her 'cave' of blankets. In the paddock it was not unusual for Nefret to ignore the calls for a good twenty minutes, usually only showing back up when Emma took Nefretari inside. Today was no different, Nefret choosing to remain by the pond and sulk while her sister cuddled into their mother.

"Are they always like this?" Owen asked softly as he remained reclined next to Katashi, the other man in between him and the pair.

"The one sulking and the other almost apologetic? Indeed. The older monster tends to stay away after a scolding, the little one over compensating and clings for hours. It is amusing to see the differences between them." Katashi's micro-expression was fond, his dark eyes fixed on Emma and her scale-child. "It is difficult on her to enforce the rules. She would allow them much more freedom if she could, asked to allow them to hunt once. The dressing-down she received from that request had stopped her from requesting anything from the upper level. It is shameful, the little ones could benefit from the exercise."

"They don't want them to learn what a rush hunting and killing a living animal is. I get it, but it's not right. We created them, it's our job to make sure that their lives are as rich as possible." Owen was watching the other dino out of the corner of his eye as she crept slowly forward towards the group.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Emma's brisk tone broke into their conversation just as Nefretari joined them and flopped herself over Owen's legs.

Owen tensed, forcing himself to relax and the infant craned her neck to meet his eyes. The intelligence he saw there concerned and fascinated him, he would be hard pressed to deny that there was also emotional responsiveness in the little face looking up at him. A tender feeling sparked deep in his heart, and he suddenly understood Emma's fierce protectiveness. "Nothing Emma. Guy stuff."

"Katashi would never discuss 'guy stuff' with you Owen. Not with me sitting right here. Is it that fucker up in the lab? Has he managed to hatch a male out? You know that's a bad idea!"

"I agree with you dude, no need to preach to the choir! I don't know if he's done it, I know he's trying. Last I heard from Natalie – you know her right, Commander? Super-hot blonde in carnivore hatchery? – he's had four embryo failures in the last two months out of a clutch of seven."

"Wait! He has a clutch of these animals? Like a brooding clutch?!"

"Yeah, said he realized the mistake of using just two when you stopped the older one from eating her sister. Wanted back-ups."

"How far along are they? Do they have a trainer lined up for the hatchlings? Where are they going to hose them? What the ever-loving fuck are they thinking?!" Emma's rising tone caused Nefretari to huddle down in her lap and shove her head into her chest. Nefret got her feet under her and clambered up into her mother's already crowded lap. Both infants were thrumming, piling on top of each other in an attempt to relax her. She stroked the spines of the twin on top, her movements distracted as she attempted to breathe through her irritation. "Ah hate tha' man. He's nuthin' bu' a money-grubbin' bug wit no ethics. Ah hope tha hatchlin's eat 'im."

Katashi's chuckle broke her out of her sour mood better than anything else could have. Owen's faked shocked look caused her to giggle. The bulk of the girls was causing a strain on her spine, and in one of those instinctual readings of her needs, Katashi was suddenly there behind her to support her weight. She leaned back, thankful to let him help hold her weight. A soft kiss pressed into her hair caused a raised eyebrow from Owen and a mild look from her. Katashi's dark eyes issued a challenge over her head, one Owen wisely backed down from. The girls watched this exchange carefully, and relaxed completely as the pack order was firmly established.

Owen took this as a cue to leave, standing and brushing off his clothes, "I think we've pushed them enough today. I'll bring the meat by tomorrow, let's see if that helps secure my place in your pack. Plus, it'll give the two of you some time together."

The twinkle of his hazel eyes made Emma choke back a laugh. She thanked him for his time and for bringing the meat by tomorrow, waving as he made his way out of the paddock. She relaxed back into Katashi completely, craning her head up to meet his tender kiss as the two infants took to sunning themselves from her lap. The relaxed atmosphere was shortened by the sliding glass door opening again and a squeal of outrage louder than anything the infants had managed. Emma grasped them out of instinct, Katashi springing to his feet and placing himself between her and the door.

"Emma Madison McGovern git yer ass ovah here right now! Ah have been callin you for weeks!" The voice came from the door, Owen's calming tones attempting to cajole the young woman back into the apartment not deterring her in the least. "Look here Sir! Ah am gonna see mah sister! It can't be any more dangerous to visit her here than it was at that lion sanctuary! Git yer hands offa me! EMMA! Don' make me start telling tales!"

Katashi looked down at his partner in surprise, "I had thought your family was not to arrive until next week."

"It seems Cricket came early, not completely unheard of for her. She's been doin' it our whole lives." Emma let the girls up with a strict order to stay put. Raising her voice to carry she responded, "CRICKET! Don't you dare! Stay in the damn apartment and I'll be there in a minute! Owen, can you stay for a few? I need extra hand to help with the girls!"

"Yeah Emma, I got a couple minutes."

"They can't be that dangerous if you're living with 'em! Come on Emma, I haven't seen you in months!"

"I'm commin' you impatient heifer! Now when we get there, don't scream and don't run!" Emma casually walked over to the glass door, the girls scampering along with her. Her sister stood in the door with her hands braced on her hips, a scowl on her classically beautiful face as her older sister came out of the greenery. Two white shadows followed her, the size of large dogs. She barely glanced at them, the tall man following capturing more of her attention.

"Emma, I'm gonna tell mama you've been shackin' up with a man and didn't tell her and daddy!"

"Cricket don't you dare!"

"Good Afternoon, Ms. McGovern, I am Commander Katashi Hamada. It is a pleasure to meet you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Title: Project: More Teeth

Author: Divine Dark Angel

Summary: If the I-rex had been prevented from killing her sibling, if someone had stepped in and stopped I-Gen and the people of Jurassic World from isolating them and had gotten them properly socialized, if they had been trained to know what they are…how would life be different for the I-rex sisters and the rest of the park?

Rating: M for mentions of death and a mature relationship.

Pairing: Owen/Claire, Oc/Katashi Hamada

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize belong to and are copywrite of Universal. The recognizable plot items and other such things are also copyrighted to Universal. I am simply playing in the rich world they have created for us.

* * *

Vic Hoskins eagerly made his way past the hatchery attendants towards the office of one Dr. Henry Wu, his unofficial partner on IBRIS. The raptors by this point were reliable with twenty-five commands, slightly ahead of the projected ten the project originally focused on. When he and the good doctor originally teamed up to form the Integrated Behavioral Raptor Intelligence Study, the plan was to expand upon Dr. Grant's theorem that raptors possessed intelligence surpassing dolphins and primates. Vic believed an animal so intelligent could have wartime applications, saving soldiers lives and the government millions of dollars. As the only contractor with access to these animals it set Vic up to be a highly paid and influential man, which stroked his ego like nothing else.

That Grady character had thrown a huge wrench in his plans when he absolutely refused to get on board with the project. While Grady's main interest was the well-being of his animals, Vic was sure when he hired him that the lure of so much money and fame would turn the man to his cause. So far this had not happened – even though the raptors were now just over two years old. Vic was losing patience with the man, going so far as to stage an accident with one of the under-trainers to attempt to get him replaced. That hadn't gone as planned either, Grady having a much tighter control of his charges than originally reported and the man had walked away from the incident with minor injuries. The security and containment were immediately reviewed and the gap Vic had taken advantage of closed.

Dr. Wu, brilliant man that he was, recognized that the IBRIS project would not be turning out the way both hoped. He immediately started genetic splicing a new dinosaur with the best qualities of the velociraptor, tyrannosaurus, multiple other large predators, and several large land mammals into a large, lethal predator code named IR-14. For the cover presented to the corporate office, Dr. Wu provided a wow factor and named the yet hatched beast Indominus Rex. This served two purposes, the first was to provide the board with a new attraction – one that they had been pushing for years- and the second provided a distraction from the raptors. With all the hype over the new hybrid dinosaurs – the first of their kind- Vic could quietly replace several security guards assigned to the raptor pens with his own guys. IGen security who had been part of the rescue team of Dr. Grant and company, hardened men and women who knew that these animals were responsible for multiple deaths and would be watching carefully as Grady attempted to domesticate them.

The two original incarnations of the IR-14 were both hatched successfully. Vic was pleased to hear this over the radio, but his pleasure quickly turned to disbelief and anger when Dr. Wu informed him of the imprint on that vapid mosasaur trainer and Director Masrani's decision to let the girl raise them. There had been a few drunken nights of rage filled fights, but Vic was an opportunist and quickly set about investigating the girl. A graduate of a renowned animal sciences program, daughter of a biologist and a socialite, did several tours in a lion rehabilitation station in Africa before taking a permanent position at the Australian Aquarium to train and manage their orca whale program. No children, no spouse, close to her family but able to be independent from them, no need for money…. Vic was hard pressed to figure out how to get to her. Since his interest in the IR-14 wasn't something he would be able to justify, he had to rely on Henry's reports sent to his classified e-mail.

Intrigued by the beast's ability to completely camouflage itself, Vic asked about the possibility of making smaller male versions. Henry's scientific mind was intrigued and he immediately set to work, tinkering with genetics and emerging with seven viable embryos. Early losses resulted in only four eggs surviving to late term incubation. Vic's pager had gone off about half-an hour ago, the one word displayed causing him to quickly bark orders at his second-in-command to take over.

Now he stood in front of Henry's expansive office, excitement thrilling down his spine. Punching the code in, the door swished open and Vic stepped into the public part of Dr. Wu's domain. Calling out to the good doctor, Vic made his way toward the glass back wall. Peering in to the dim lit room beyond, Vic noticed small dark shadows moving in the back corner – about the size of a small house cat. Counting them, a difficult task considering the movement, Vic came up with three and had to stifle a groan of disappointment. Just as he went to turn away and track down Henry, a dark blur crashed into the glass inches from his face. Startled, Vic stumbled back with a meaty hand over his heart, finding the missing hatchling crouched and staring at him with bright green eyes.

Crouching to look closer at it, Vic felt a triumphant grin split his face. The little creature already looked deadly, dark grey with bright green slit-pupiled eyes. Five talons already longer than the tiny forepaws they attached to, hind limbs identical to the raptors including the large talon high on the back legs, Vic could see the rows of serrated teeth that the upper lip couldn't quite cover. The hatchling's long tail whipped behind it in agitation, eyes narrowed as an inaudible hiss escaped its snout. Vic watched as the hatchling turned its head to bark orders to its clutch mates, all three stopping what they were doing and swiveling their dark heads to look. Seeing Vic, their eyes narrowed and they barked back to the one by the window, running over to group with it to glare at him.

"Wonderful, aren't they? Aggressive, fast, intelligent. Darker colors than IR-14, I thought perhaps you'd appreciate a creature that didn't stand out quite so much. All four are viable, they are already establishing a pack order. The one who attempted to kill you is Alpha. The others have not established where they are yet, but I have no doubt it will be settled by the end of the day." Dr. Wu had come up behind him, watching over his shoulder as the pack of hatchlings stared back at them through the glass.

"Do they have names? ID numbers? How do you tell them apart?" Vic was intrigued by the intelligence staring back at him, blatantly ignoring that the hatchlings aggression would prove a challenge. "Do we have the imprint problem with them?"

"ID numbers for now. IR-15 Alpha, Kilo, Yankee, and Zulu. As for the imprinting - no, I kept them quite isolated. They're only interactions have been with the trainer you sent over and myself when I did the initial bloodwork." Henry was puffed up with pride, "All four are male. Testosterone levels confirm it. They share similar genetics to IR-14, they should be able to do what they do, perhaps surpass it. I tweaked the size genetics, they should be slightly more portable without lacking any lethality. Size estimation four point five meters tall, seven to eight meters long."

"I'm American doc, what's that in feet?"

"Around fifteen feet tall, twenty-five feet long. I forget you don't use the metric system. They could be larger or smaller, hybrids are unpredictable." Dr. Wu paused, "Did you get your end taken care of?"

"The containment paddock should be done by the time they need it. Other side of the island, forty foot fences, electric around the perimeter, twenty-foot-thick paddock doors. Obs deck fifty feet up. It's more than half done."

"And Masrani knows nothing about it? He doesn't know that any of these hatchlings made it, I told him they were a total loss."

"Nah, don't need him to know. IGen footed the bill for the paddock, and will be boating in meat so the suppliers don't get suspicious. Relax Doc, nobody's gonna even know these guys exist."

* * *

Emma sighed as she stared across the grass at her sister. Cricket, born Charlotte Grace McGovern, was beautiful as always. Slightly taller than her older sister, she kept her blonde hair cut into flattering layers, currently pulled into a pony tail to combat the tropical heat. Short cut-off jeans and a white tee-shirt from the university of Alabama with white keds on her feet, she was the epitome of a southern girl on vacation. The girls hovered by her feet, hesitant to confront another female. Cricket was too focused on her sister's boyfriend to pay any attention to the apex predators settled near her sister's feet, a tactic that probably saved her from getting hurt more times than she realized.

"So, Commander Hamada," She took a step toward them, stopping when the girls came to their feet and hissed.

"Girls! Decendit!" Emma's tone brooked no argument, watching the twins settle back onto their forepaws. "Cricket, seriously you need to go. These are fucking hybrid dinosaurs for Christ's sake! It's not like when you dropped by in Africa, they're hybrids and I'm guessing at how to handle them like, ninety percent of the time!"

"You live with them Emma! Honestly, if they're so dangerous you shouldn't even be here!"

"They're imprinted on me Cricket! I am their mother and their alpha and they will kill to protect me! Right now they probably think you're a rival here to fight me over Katashi and they will attack you if you do not get the hell out of my territory!" Emma's cool tones were getting heated, her hands balling into fists and relaxing as she attempted to explain to her air-headed sister that she was trying to save her hide. She didn't even notice the twins doing the same thing with their talons in the dirt, extending and retracting them slowly. Katashi did and decided to intervene.

"Ms. McGovern I must insist for your safety that you return to your hotel room. If I must call security to escort you there I will do so, but I would prefer for you to return on your own." Katashi firmly stepped into the dead zone between the two of them, placing himself in front of the twin monsters and trusting Emma's control that they wouldn't leap on his back. Emma's sister started to pout, her arms crossing over her chest as she glowered over at her older sibling.

"Really Ems? Sic'n your boyfriend on me? Low-blow." Cricket almost smiled, but held back, "This is like that time you were datin' that fella from Kenya and didn't want momma and daddy to know! Are ya ashamed of him Ems? That why you didn' wanna tell us?"

"Charlotte Grace McGovern! How fuckin dare you! Git out of mah house riaght this minute! Ah will still whoop ya'r ass, ah don' care how old you've gotten! Owen, if ya don' wan' bloodshed git her tha hell out!" Emma's accent was so thick that Owen just heard the tone of her request, not the words. He put his hand on her sister's upper arm and forcefully dragged her protesting out of the paddock, slamming the doors shut just as the twins reached them. The two paced, agitated, in front of the glass – teeth bared and low rumbling growls from their chests felt through the glass to where Cricket stood, astonished as their display.

She turned to Owen, saying something to him before sliding out of the double doors back towards the resort. Owen scratched the back of his head, turning to meet Katashi's eyes through the glass. Wordless exchange taking place over seconds, Owen nodded and left. Katashi turned to Emma and wordlessly gathered her into his arms, pressing her head into his chest with one hand and stroking her back with the other. His rumbling voice spoke nonsense while she cried tears of frustration into his cotton tee shirt, rocking their bodies gently until she calmed and her breathing evened out.

A few sniffs and she pulled back slightly to look up into his eyes, "Ah'm sorry 'Tashi. She's always gotten under my skin faster than any of my other siblings. Spoilt little brat."

"It is alright Emma, there was no harm done. Might I ask what she was referring to about Kenya? Will there be problems?"

"Gawd, no! Mah parents didn't like Kawami, but it had nothin to do with him bein' a different race! He was a two-timin' bastard after my money and the fancy name back home!" Emma smiled up at him, "Unless you're a two-timin bastard after my money and ruinin my good name?"

Katashi growled deep in his chest and kissed her. Emma laughed into the kiss, feeling her children butting their heads against the back of her thighs. Katashi was determined to keep kissing her, but the twins were done indulging their parents and head butted between them. Emma laughed and broke from him to pick up Nefretari, the task getting harder the more they grew. The little predator ran her head under Emma's jaw, thrumming happily as they moved to go inside the apartment. Katashi followed with Nefret, turning to slide the door shut after them.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN Page | **7**

Title: Project: More Teeth

Author: Divine Dark Angel

Summary: If the I-rex had been prevented from killing her sibling, if someone had stepped in and stopped I-Gen and the people of Jurassic World from isolating them and had gotten them properly socialized, if they had been trained to know what they are…how would life be different for the I-rex sisters and the rest of the park?

Rating: M for mentions of death and a mature relationship.

Pairing: Owen/Claire, Oc/Katashi Hamada

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize belong to and are copywrite of Universal. The recognizable plot items and other such things are also copyrighted to Universal. I am simply playing in the rich world they have created for us.

Emma was trying really hard to not let her emotions overflow onto her training, but the meeting with her family had gone about as well as a trip to Disney with six children under ten. Unable to focus on any of the tasks in front of her, she snatched the girls harnesses off the wall and whistled for them. Seeing the harnesses Nefret bounded forward, eager to get into her harness and go on a trip. Nefretari, on the other hand, hovered near the door to the paddock not enjoying the restraint of the harness. Emma had to coax her over with a tidbit from her training pouch, slipping the harness over her head and around her belly before she finished her treat. Nefretari's face showed she was not amused, pulling against the chain leash instantly.

Emma grabbed her keys and phone, snapping it and the leads onto the holsters on her belt as she made her way to the interior door. Training the girls to wait as she navigated the doors had been slow work, the older they got the more independent they got and the more likely they were to try and explore on their own. Tugging the leads, she urged the two to come into the connecting hall, shutting the door once they were through. It was getting to be a snug fit, since the two were now about the size of Dobermans. Emma was understandably concerned, since the t-rex growth chart indicated that they were growing much more rapidly than projected.

Shaking her head to clear the thought, Emma waved to Jenkins as she emerged out into the alley between paddocks. Jenkins waved back, his grin infectious, "Going for a run with the terrible two?"

"I'm not getting anything else done. Can't focus and I'm bleeding tension all over 'em, thought a run would help." Emma cocked her head to the side, "My usual route clear? Do I need to take the alternate?"

"Hold up, let me check," Jenkins gripped his radio, "Raptor One? This is IRex, come in Raptor One."

A faint crackle of static came over the radio before a familiar voice replied, "IRex this is Raptor one. What is your status?"

"Raptor One, IRex stat is green. Momma Rex wants to take Thing One and Two on a run. Clearance on route?"

"IRex, route is clear. Tell Momma Rex that she can take the long way and swing by should she want. Alpha wants to speak with her about training logs."

Jenkins raised an eyebrow at Emma's sheepish expression, "Trainer McGovern! You've been neglecting those really important logs? How dare you!"

"Shove off Jenkins, you know I hate those things. It's just a bunch of checkboxes and number sliders anyway, I could just Xerox them and they'd never know." Emma pulled her ear and winked, "Maybe I'll just do that. You won't tell, right?"

Jenkins reply was cut short by the radio crackling back to life, a different voice snarking, "Hey Momma Rex!"

Jenkins calmly held out the radio, unwilling to get in the middle of the argument about to ensue. Emma took it with a grin, "Momma Rex here, how can I help you Owen?"

"No fair Emma! You're supposed to call me Alpha! That's the whole point of call signs!"

"I absolutely refuse to call you Alpha, Grady. Pick a different name if you want me to use it. What do you want, I'm about to head out with the girls."

"Are you coming by here? I want to test something out while those beasts are still small enough to control."

"Yeah, we can make it. Might need a lift back Commander."

There was a squawking as the other radio was presumably taken away from Owen and Katashi's voice came over, "Roger that Momma Rex, Raptor One out."

Emma handed Jenkins his radio back and turned to stretch. The girls sometimes mirrored her, stretching out broadside next to her as she stretched her quads, but today they just tugged impatiently at the lead. When she got to her feet, Nefret tugged hard enough the Emma was forced to reprimand her.

Once she was certain of her control, Emma waved to Jenkins and took the lead down the left side of the paddock wall. The girls flanked her, one on each side as they ran on their hind legs. When they ran with Emma the girls stayed on their hind legs, pacing her and staying slightly behind her in a small v. Emma observed the same behavior in the raptors, enforcing her belief that whatever else Wu had mixed into their genes…. the girls had raptor in them. While that should terrify her, Emma was a little relieved. Owen trained the raptors every day and having his experience with them had vastly improved her training once she incorporated his knowledge into her own program.

Emma quickly had no more room in her thoughts for anything but keeping pace with her girls. If they felt she was slacking they would usually bump her with their snouts, and she'd felt both of them in the last few minutes. Picking up a faster pace, Emma was forced to concede that the girls were getting nearly too fast to continue running with. On all fours, she knew she would never match them, and she was grateful that for whatever reason they continued to be bipedal when they ran with her. If she was more sentimental she would attribute it to affection, but she was still unsure how much the girls felt emotionally. Mammals, she knew, formed pack-bonds with those close to them. Reptiles did not.

When the raptor training compound came into view, Emma was relieved. The pace the girls were forcing her to adopt was grueling and she felt the sweat from the exertion and the humidity running down her back. Seeing the guys standing out in front of the observation tower platform, Emma lifted a hand to wave and was yanked off her feet as the girls slid to a dead stop behind her. The resulting force on her belt pulled her stride off and sent her tumbling into the soft tropical dirt. Emma grimaced as she felt the stuff adhere to her sweat drenched skin, already mentally breaking out in hives at the thought of scrubbing it off.

Flopping over on her back, she observed the crouched behavior of her girls. They were at the farthest point the leads would allow, talons in the dirt and snouts low. The third eyelid had slid over to protect their eyes, and the nearly foot and a half long tail swept behind them in slow motion. Huffing, Emma got back to her feet and started trying to knock the dirt off her clothes. Her back to the compound, she put her hands on her hips and studied her charges for a few more moments before giving the up command. Nefretari twitched all over, like she was going to resist before she got to her feet and came to lean against Emma's leg. Nefret remained crouched in the dirt, barely lifting her head to glance up at her mother.

Startled by this behavior she glanced around to see if she could figure out what was causing the girls behavior. Seeing Owen and Katashi approaching at a mild jog Emma waved them down, unwilling to have more players enter the game until she figured out the rules. The wind shifted, blowing Emma's short hair into her eyes. Crouching down in front of Nefret she gently took the juveniles jaw in her hand and tilted it up to force her to meet her eyes. It took a few moments for the membrane to slide back and her child's bright amber eyes to clearly meet Emma's concerned gaze. Nefret made an inquisitive whistle, bumping her nose into her mother's, and Emma watched her a few more moments before getting up.

Thinking how strange the whole incident was, Emma waved the guys over. Owen jogged up next to her and whistled a greeting to the girls. They whistled back, clambering over each other to bump heads into his thighs. Their chirrups and whistle-clicks sounded so much like his girls that Owen cold usually decipher how they felt and right now the noises they were making were unsettled. Owen glanced up to meet Emma's gaze and they had a moment of perfect communication while Katashi came within reach.

Emma switched her gaze over to her partner, the concern apparent. Katashi glanced over her and the girls but found nothing obviously wrong with them. Emma's sweat streaked through the covering of dirt that she had accumulated but he found no injuries on her to suggest that the girls were protecting.

"Emma, what has happened? We saw you coming up the path and then it looked like you tripped, however I see nothing in the path to have caused this. Is something wrong with the little ones? A squabble perhaps?" Katashi's deep voice was warm with concern as he stepped forward to run his hands over her quickly checking for injury.

Emma waved him away, "I'm fine sugar, the girls just brake checked me hard coming up the hill. I dunno what set them off, maybe they caught wind of your girls Owen? Are they up in containment today?"

"Nah, I asked you to come up so I sent them off into the big paddock. I think it would be a disaster at this point in both programs to introduce them. My girls are just hitting the middle of puberty, and yours are too big for them to treat as hatchlings. They're growing too fast, aren't they? T-rex hit this size at almost a year and half, and your girls aren't even a year yet…"

"I thought the same thing. At two years Rexy was about the size of a golden retriever according to the files. It took her nearly ten years to achieve her adult size, and she grew another five after that before she finished. There two are already nearly the size she was at only seven months old. The fucktard in the lab must have accelerated their growth cycles." Emma let out a low growl, echoed by the predators at her feet. She set a hand on each head, stroking her charges until their eyes half-lidded, "I think we need to take growth measurements away from the main lab and keep our data a secret. I don't want them to push these two to reach maximum size in minimum time, and I think they'll try if they have any idea how fast they grow."

"I think you're probably right. They lost the entire clutch of the new hybrids, did I tell you? The males had a faulty gene sequence carried on the Y-chromosome that killed them in the egg. Wu was ranting about it all morning before the trainer's meeting…. that you missed again, by the way."

"I was in no mood to put up with those bumbling idiots this morning. I couldn't get away from the twins anyway, they tracked me around the house all day. I think there's a storm coming in again." Emma glanced up at the crystal clear blue sky, seeing nothing that should cause an issue. "I still think they can sense the barometric pressure drop."

"I don't know Emma, maybe they just know the schedule and when you're going to be leaving? My dog used to do that when I was a kid." Owen shrugged, "I have all the equipment here to run the tests, we can't exactly run the raptor's up to the main compound so everything we need is here. We even have a full lab and imaging room if we need that at some point."

"This is a good idea, but we must be careful. Perhaps we should involve one of the executives? Ms. Claire seems to be a reasonable woman, should you explain to her the concerns you have about the health of the asset I am sure that she will approve." Katashi broke into the conversation, standing from the crouch he had assumed to check out the girls. "I see nothing of concern with the little ones."

"Let's get them into the compound and get baseline information on them…" Owen trailed off as Nefret shoved him hard with her snout, pushing in front of him to crouch down on all fours. Her tail swept behind her to push him further towards Emma, shoving at him until he moved to stand behind her. Nefretari charged up to stand next to her sister, osteoderms bristling and lips pulled back to expose her large teeth as she dug her claws into the dirt. Her tail too shoved at Katashi until he moved behind Emma. This positioning formed an inverted V with the girls in front and the guys flanking Emma as the anchor point. The two predators tracked a distant figure as he crossed the ally from the compound, sauntering down the path towards where the group waited.

"Owen, who's that?" Emma gripped the leads further down towards the harnesses in preparation of the girls lurching forward to attack. It hadn't happened since they were young, firm training to see humans as 'pack' preventing most aggressive movements. There were slip-ups of course, but most of them were contained and resulted in only minor injuries. A large safety poster outside the entry to paddock six as well as a class for everyone who would be involved in the care of the sisters had resolved the remaining issues.

The approaching figure was ignoring all of the safety protocols, sauntering up with an aggressive swagger and not waiting for Emma's permission to approach. Emma hesitated to give the all-clear whistle, since she felt uneasy herself. She felt Katashi reaching around to anchor Nefret, leaving her free to switch all her resources to holding Nefretari. The figure resolved himself into a man, large framed and someone that Emma did not recognize. His I-Gen cap and polo shirt over khakis gave him away as not being part of the park staff, since they all wore the JW logo.

"Fuck! I forgot he was coming today! That fucker is Vic Hoskins, part of a team sent to monitor the IBRIS project. Constantly up my ass about SITREP reports on the girls, how many commands they've learned, applications for combat…" Owen's face tightened, "Like I'd ever agree to letting them put my girls on a battlefield. It wouldn't be safe for them or for our people. I can't believe I forgot he was gonna be here today."

"Katashi, you got her? I'm not getting a good vibe off this guy…" Emma trailed off as Vic strolled right up within striking distance and all of her energy was diverted to sinking her weight back and pulling as both girls lunged towards the man, hissing and scrabbling with their claws.

"Goddamnit Hoskins! Back the fuck up! Don't run you fucking idiot, they're fucking predators!" Owen's voice was harsh but calm, gripping Emma's waist to try and brace her against the jerking. The man was pale under his tan, his hands up as he scrambled back out of the strike zone.

Emma's voice was calm and firm as she commanded the girls into the down position, not allowing them to grumble against her commands. The girls hissed as they crouched down on all fours, third eyelid back in place, and tails lashing behind them. Emma hissed in through her teeth as Nefretari's tail impacted her bare calf, certain that bruises would follow. "Mr. Hoskins, be very still. Stop moving. Stop staring at them. Drop your eyes and look away, put your hands down by your sides and be perfectly still."

"Ms. McGovern…." He tried to speak and she cut him off savagely.

"You don't get to speak. You get to stand there and watch me try and prevent these two apex predators from ripping your goddamn throat out." Emma's soft tone didn't match her words, and she crouched to stroke the girls from crown to the middle of their backs. She hummed to them, the soothing sound she's used since they hatched. Slowly she watched as they relaxed, but remained crouched with their eyes covered. "Mr. Hoskins, you're going to leave now. You're going to back away about thirty feet, and then you are going to turn and go back into the compound. You are not going to come back out here until we're gone. You will not try and contact me ever again. I don't even want to see you again until you've studied up on the I-Rex protocols. I will not lose either of these creatures because you were so fucking stupid that you came strolling up to them with no fucking clue how to approach them. Director Mazrani will be informed of this and he will not be happy." Emma never lost the calming tone in her voice, her hands rubbing over the girls slowly. "You are dismissed Mr. Hoskins."

Vic did as he was told, the large white predators watching him with focus he could feel on the back of his neck all the way to the compound. Pulling out his cell phone he called Henry, "Doc, we have a problem. The I-Rex females know."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Title: Project: More Teeth

Author: Divine Dark Angel

Summary: If the I-rex had been prevented from killing her sibling, if someone had stepped in and stopped I-Gen and the people of Jurassic World from isolating them and had gotten them properly socialized, if they had been trained to know what they are…how would life be different for the I-rex sisters and the rest of the park?

Rating: M for mentions of death and a mature relationship.

Pairing: Owen/Claire, Oc/Katashi Hamada

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize belong to and are copywrite of Universal. The recognizable plot items and other such things are also copyrighted to Universal. I am simply playing in the rich world they have created for us.

{See end for my first and only author's note}

"What do you mean 'they know'?" Dr. Wu demanded, pacing his office as he held his cell to his ear. He checked to ensure that the hallway was clear before he slipped through the hidden door into the temporary nursery pen behind his office. The small dark man Vic had sent over to begin training the IR-15 males lurked in the shadows near the titanium mesh secured with screws to the top of the thick acrylic walls of the nursery. He greeted Henry with a nod, refocusing his attention on the small creatures in the middle of a training exercise.

Henry made his way up to the slightly higher observation deck, one ear tuned to Vic's explanation of the encounter with the IR-14 females and their bitch of a trainer and the other listening to the near silent footsteps of the male predators down in the training pen. All four of them had grown, nearly to the point that they would need to be moved to the larger pen that IGEN had constructed across the island. He was pleased with their general growth and development, but as he predicted their aggression had made their training…..difficult. The trainer that Vic had brought in was doing his best to work around that trait, but Henry couldn't help but compare the IR-15 to the IR-14's training logs and found the boys to be dragging behind considerably.

"That bitch trainer is going to run to Masrani and tattle on me, you know that right? Fucking entitled brat, doesn't she know that these aren't pets? Treats 'em like they're some kinda poodles, runnin' 'em around on leashes and shit. They're getting' too big to be let out of their pen without muzzles and a squad of ACU to back her up. She can't be more than a buck twenty five soaking wet and those monsters are the size of Dobermans on steroids!" Vic's gruff voice was droning in his ear, when Henry tuned back in to him at the mention of the IR-14's size.

"They're how big?" Henry nodded to the trainer as he swiftly returned to his office, going to the file cabinet that held his medical files on all the predators.

"Oh I'd say about two feet tall? Maybe seventy pounds?" Vic's voice was a bit out of breath as he climbed into his jeep and turned the engine over, pulling out of the raptor complex and turning towards the IGEN controlled part of the island.

When Masrani and his investors purchased and re-designed the island to make "Jurassic World", part of the deal included a section of the island to be held by IGN as a base to prevent another travesty from occurring like the first park. There was a force there of one-hundred forty men plus himself stationed in two bunkhouses, with a basic military camp set-up to support them. Vic had ordered the IR-15 enclosure to be built on the other side of a thick strand of tropical woods, out of sight of the main encampment. He anticipated the arrival of the assets in the next two or three weeks, and the deep freezer near the feeding lot had been stocked to prepare for their arrival. The huge generators had been tested and prepped for the arrival, duplicate power sources in place and ready in case of failure. Vic was satisfied that the assets would be both safe and contained, and he eagerly awaited their arrival.

He heard Henry muttering to himself about growth charts and projections, before he interrupted himself to ask a lab technician to pull the T-rex files from her hatching. "Are you sure Hoskins? They're already that large?"

"I'm not blind doc, I'm sure I know how big a Doberman is. We use them in the military all the time. Good dogs, good work drive, and they don't over heat like the shepherds. Why are you so shocked? Is there something I should know?"

"No Hoskins, it's nothing. I haven't personally laid eyes on them since their three-month checkup when we discovered they could camouflage. I did not expect them to be that large so soon. It promises a lot for our boys being ready sooner than I thought." Henry tapped a pen against the desk as he scanned over the files, comparing the growth chart of the T-rex against the projected growth curve of the IR-14. Plotting the girls' current growth on the T-rex curve put them at one and a half years old, at just under six months. He smirked, tracing over the copywritten genome sequence pinned into the front of their medical folder. "I'll get back to you on the move date for the IR-15 males, Hoskins. I've got work to do now, good day."

Vic stared at his phone as the screen went dark, still not quite used to being dismissed so abruptly. His jaw clenched at the disrespect the brilliant geneticist continually showed him, treating him like nothing more than a wall of muscle to strong arm things his mind couldn't solve for him. He pulled into the parking space in front of his cabin, the only member of the IGN force allowed his own space. Most of the little three-room cabin was a large front space that could be used for meetings, with a small bedroom and his own bathroom. He took his meals with the rest of the men in the large mess hall.

Stomping into his main room, he shucked his boots off and tossed them in the corner. Strolling over to stand in front of a large corkboard, he folded his arms and looked over the pinned information and photos he had put together on all the major players in the IR and IBRIS projects. The fact that his board looked like something out of an FBI serial killer case was completely lost on him, as he leaned in closer to take a look at that bitch of a trainer currently standing between him and the IR-14 females.

The picture wasn't her professional headshot that could be seen in both the mosasaur exhibit and the trainer's hall, but a candid of her laughing as she hung over the lip of the drop tank to scrub Nenet's eye ridge. The mosasaur was smaller, as the photo was an older one he had taken near the beginning of his tenure at the park. He had watched her for a while, not really understanding why he had singled her out from the rest of the trainers. He had tried to get her alone and recruit her once, but she had reacted with disgust and practically run away from him. Since then he had observed her from afar, watching her and waiting for another opportunity to recruit her. He never got close enough for her to recognize him, staying close but not ever where she could see him. He vaguely realized how strange his behavior was, but he did not notice how much stronger his interest grew after the IR-14 females imprinted on her. The little bitch continued to ignore him, not even noticing when he lingered near where he knew she would be passing. Now it turned out that she was seeing the same commander who used to oversee her guard. The nerve of that mixed-race upstart constantly grated on his nerves.

A knock on his door brought him out of his fugue, turning to greet his second in command to go over the days training and supply logs. His corkboard spun to hide the groups of photos and snippets of reports from his subordinate. His decision was strictly to keep the information about the IR project classified…...at least that's what he told himself.

Owen rubbed the short hair on the back of his head briskly, his green eyes hidden behind the cover of his shades. Seated at the bar at Sunrio, he scanned the other guests as he waited for his group to arrive. The bartender was a friend of his and kept his drinks coming while he taped out a few short text messages to old navy buddies and chewed on the plastic raptor straw that came in one of the kids drinks he swiped from behind the bar. The first time in his recent memory that he arrived early for a date and his usually painfully prompt partner ran behind. She was coming through the door now, painfully proper in a three-piece power suit and heels with her cell pressed to her ear. Owen raised an eye brow and gave her a once over, lifting his tequila shot and downing it in one gulp. She finished her phone call as she made her way over to the bar, snapping it back into the holster on her waistband and smoothing her skirt down as she did it.

"Hey Claire! Not like you to run late, everything okay?" Owen gestured for another drink from Mark, lazily gesturing for a second one for Claire.

Her nose wrinkled up when he held it out to her, and she shook her head. "I'm sorry Mr. Grady, but tequila isn't part of my diet. I was held up by yet another delay in getting the adult project IR-14 enclosure past the safety codes. Your e-mail said this was urgent, what do you need?"

Owen narrowed his eyes at her, slamming back his drink and the one he had kindly purchased for her before moving over to make room at the bar, "We have a concern about your mad scientist. He's fucked around with the T-rex growth genome and put all kinds of nasty surprises in the I-rex genetics that are royally screwing with our ability to get a handle on training it. They're growing too fast, and they keep doing things that they should not be able to do. They're really smart Claire, like wickedly smart. They feel things too, way more than my girls do." He inhaled sharply through his nose, "If they didn't have the imprint on Emma, I would insist they be put down. I don't say that shit lightly either, we brought them into existence and we're responsible for their well being."

Owen met and held Claire's eyes, his fierceness drilling into her soul. Claire didn't really consider the emotional well being of the assets a top priority. She was forbidden from having pets as children and had never really spent much time around animals before transferring in to take over management and advertisement at Mr. Masrani's request. Even now, Claire could count on one hand how much interaction she had with the assets under her supervision. She dealt mostly with the trainers and hatchery staff, reading reports and crunching data to ensure that everything ran smoothly. Of all the trainers she interacted with, she found that the ones in charge of the large predators were the most determined-hardheaded-irritating group of people she dealt with. For some reason, the types of people drawn to the care of large predators were usually overly protective and aggressive when it came to their charges. It gave her a headache just thinking about it, and usually made her need to run another three miles after work to burn off the stress calories from the pastries she ate looking over reports.

"Mr. Grady, that is a multi-billion-dollar animal you're talking about. Multiplied by two and that could bankrupt the entire park. Unless they become a liability, I see no reason to even consider extermination." Claire crossed her ankles to keep her skirt pressed to her thighs, "I trust that you and Ms. McGovern can handle the training of the assets, no matter what 'genetic fuckery' Dr. Wu has built them with."

"Thanks for the confidence, but we actually want to keep Dr. Wu as far from the girls as possible. If he thinks he can duplicate his genetic tinkering and hybrids then I don't think he'll be able to contain himself from just doing whatever the fuck he wants. We want permission to do the girls check-ups at the raptor center and fudge the results we give to Wu. It's for the good of the girls, he can't push for more hybrids if there aren't any spectacular data sets for him to justify them." Owen rolled his shoulders and watched as Claire's eyes followed the movement hungrily. He knew animal behavior just as well as the next large predator trainer, and humans were just very smart animals. Ms. Pants-suit wanted him, even if just for a roll in the hay. She wasn't hard to look at, if a bit stuck up.

"I can see that you've thought this through, and I see no reason to say no. You can submit your findings to me directly, and an edited one to Dr. Wu. We'll meet up bi-monthly for updates, and I want visuals of the assets every quarter in person. Is that agreeable to you and your team?" Claire lifted one well-manicured hand to brush back a bit of her hair, fighting the urge to cross her legs again at the look the wildly handsome trainer was giving her.

Owen glanced over her shoulder to where Commander Hamada had been listening in discreetly from a few bar stools down. He nodded slightly, only the fact that Owen was so trained in body language cluing him into the movement. "Yeah, we can handle that. I'll be your contact though, we don't want Dr. Dumbass to notice that Emma is running off to you all the time."

"I can have female friends and not be suspicious Mr. Grady, it would also cover the quarterly check-ins. I'll stop in to check with Ms. McGovern tomorrow afternoon. If that is all, Mr. Grady?" Claire was gathering her things even as she asked, rising smoothly to balance on her four-inch stilettos.

Owen stood as well, gesturing her to proceed him out. Katashi rose as well, following them at a distance to avoid her seeing him. Owen chuckled at the secrecy and mission impossible theme they had going. Emma was pissed she had to stay home to care for the girls, but Kakashi had been sworn to report every detail to her when he got home so she was tolerantly waiting for them to get home. They split up when they got outside the restaurant, Owen turning to follow Claire towards the employee lodges and Kakashi headed to the I-Rex Den.

Claire felt Owen tracking behind her and the hair rose on the back of her neck. She was attracted to him physically, but his childish behavior and antics drove her nuts every time she had to interact with him during her quarterly reports on the raptors. She didn't trust herself with him plus tequila, so she blurted out the diet thing and planned on pouring herself at least three shots when she got to her cabin. It was sheer misfortune that she had walked over to the restaurant instead of driving her compact. Now she had Owen tracking after her like one of his raptors, quietly following behind her at a respectful distance. His quiet was disconcerting and made her feel a little sexy as he stalked along behind her, his gaze falling on other men in their path and moving them aside like water around a boulder. She'd never felt safer walking home after dark, at the same time she was uneasy with the crackle of electricity running up and down her spine from the intense stare boring into her.

Owen knew he was making her uncomfortable, but he was enjoying himself way too much to stop. The other guys he saw checking her out, though few and far between at this hour, go the glare down before they could say anything to make her uncomfortable. He watched her walk away with his eyes firmly affixed to her perfect ass, enhanced by the commanding way she strolled along on those ridiculous shoes. His hands twitched at his sides as she turned off at her cottage and up to her door. As she turned and glanced over at him as he passed, Owen lifted a hand at her and continued towards his own cottage, smirking as he felt her eyes pass over his back and settle on his ass.

'Maybe not so prim and proper then,' He thought as he let himself into his cottage. He usually slept up in the trainer's cottage near the raptor den, but he kept this one in case he got stuck up at the main park over night. It wasn't like he had family or friends to spend his exorbitant amount of money on. After his jeep and his late model Harley, most of his money went into a savings account and alcohol at the local bars.

His phone was ringing when he walked into his living space, and checking the screen he saw Emma's excited face with her two girls curled under her chin. "Hey Momma Rex, everything went smooth as a baby raptor."

"Awesome sauce, Papa Raptor! Commander Katashi told me just how smoooooth you were with Ms. Dearing! Turned down your tequila shot? So not classy Owen, you shoulda led with wine!" Emma was giggling as she paced around her living room, the two I-Rex girls training after her in circles. "Maybe next time you should just do a mating bark and see if she calls back!"

"Ha. Ha. You are so funny McGovern. She's coming your way tomorrow, so you can try your charms on her. Well bred southern manners right?" Owen stripped off his shirt as he kicked his boots off and dropped down on the bed. "I didn't approve of that call sign either you know. It makes us sound like a pair. How's Commander feel about that?"

"I don't know, let me ask him…." Emma turned to face her Asian Adonis and slipped into his arms. Tilting her head back she locked gazes with him, "How do you feel about me callin' Grady Papa Raptor? Does it threaten your delicate male ego? Your place as my number one fella?"

Katashi rumbled a laugh at her mischievous look, leaning down to nibble at her neck, "He is only disgruntled that he cannot be Papa Rex. I claim that for my own. Now hang up, Ku`u Lei. Na'u `oe."

Emma gasped as he set his teeth gently into the side of her neck, "Papa Raptor this is Momma Rex signing off! Talk to you more tomorrow!"

Owen stared at his phone in bemusement before tossing it onto the charging pad. Shucking off his jeans and falling face first into his bed, he made a note to drop by the IRex den tomorrow afternoon to check in on how that ridiculous meeting goes. Drifting off into sleep with his mind full of Claire's perfect ass, Owen's snores were drowned into his pillow.

A/N: I almost never put these in here, but I felt that I owed you all an explanation. I love my dogther to cancer and changed jobs. It's been a terrible few months and I just couldn't get into the headspace I needed for this light-hearted piece. I should be able to do weekly updates now, and I finally know the entire story and have it laid out. Thanks for sticking with me guys!


End file.
